


Rose & Sunflower: The NSFW Chapters

by Risukage



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been many off-camera mentions of Lysander's and Elliott's naughty exploits in "Rose & Sunflower," but nothing beyond that, because I've been trying to keep the main story classy and "clean."  Here are those chapters in full detail; some canon, and some "non-canon" ones with other characters just for fun, because there are several moments where I'm sure we all wondered, "what if..."  </p>
<p>MUAHAHAHAHA.  I AM EMPRESS RUBBISH, RULER OF THE TRASH DYNASTY.</p>
<p>-I'll be updating this as I get ideas again, will be intermittent.  I may take prompts if they're plausible and amuse me enough...-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tension and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose & Sunflower: The Music Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656886) by [Risukage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage). 



> //Hello, and welcome to the first edition of Rose & Sunflower: The NSFW Chapters! These are the events that take place between chapters where it's quite obvious that sexy shenanigans happened, but nothing specific was mentioned. If enough people are interested in this sort of thing I'll keep going with it, but really, we all know that stuff like this is why we browse forums like this in the first place. :P
> 
> This takes place after chapter 36, when Lysander finally opens up completely about his past, feeling comfortable enough with himself and his relationship with Elliott to go a bit further with it. If you want more context, start there, if not, it really doesn't change things.//

“I’m sorry I hid so much from you.  It was insulting and condescending of me to think that you couldn’t or wouldn’t understand.  That was extremely wrong of me.”

"I am no longer angry about that.  Rather, now that I know what it was you hid I know why you chose to lock it all away.  It seems that it hurt you worse to tell the story than it was for me to hear it.  I am sorry for pressuring you so rudely.”

“It’s okay.  I’m…  I feel hollow and cold right now, but there’s also a strange lightness now that it’s finally been said.”  They said nothing else until they got to his home, and Lys stopped in the middle of the room, lost in thought again.  Elliott put a cautious hand on his shoulder.

“If you are doing better I’ll go.  I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, I…”  He weakly wrapped Elliott in a soft hug, slowly feeling the pain and cold drain away.  “Stay, here.  Tonight.  I need you.”

“Are you sure-”  Lys’s kiss silenced him, but there was something demanding and urgent that hadn’t been there before.

“Stay, please.  I want you.”  Elliott’s smile gained a sultry air as he unsnapped and tossed aside the choker.

“I was wondering when you would ask…”

His kisses had always been warm, but now Lys could feel desire in them.  Almost hesitantly, he began working the buttons on Elliott’s shirt, slowly getting faster, but pausing for a moment as their fingers tangled working on the same ones.  Still unfastening that frustrating line of buttons (why were there so many, augh!), he pulled Elliott back to the bedroom, stopping when he felt his legs bump up against the bed.  As Elliott fumbled with the buttons on his wrists, giving them a look of irritation as he did so, Lys pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it aside, then set about the task of undoing Elliott’s belt.

“I really do love you, but you are a right nuisance to disrobe,” he smiled, brushing Elliott’s lips with a quick kiss, and grinning in satisfaction when he had finally undone his trousers.

“Perhaps later you can appreciate the time and effort that goes into a bit of foreplay-  Ah!” he gasped, as his partner was on his knees, working the length of Elliott’s member with a practiced tongue.

“Oh, I am very well-versed in that sort of thing, but right now, I just want you inside of me.  However, you are right, I think I can take a minute or two to properly appreciate you, or at least part of you.”  He rubbed the wetness at the tip with his thumb for a moment before sucking on it gently.  Elliott leaned against the wall for support, his shirt sliding off of his shoulders, breathing deeply at the other man’s skill.

“That’s…  That’s quite good.  I do not begrudge you at all your previous history of lovers if it means that I get to experience this.”  Lys paused in his oral ministrations to stand up and kiss Elliott deeply again.

“Next time don’t be afraid to guide me a bit, pull my hair, or whatever mood strikes you.  Let me know what you want.  But what _I_ want is you, so dispense of those pants before I rip them off of you.”

“I could say the same of you, dear, let me see you in your entirety, with nothing in the way.”

Lys undid his own belt and pants quickly, but had to sit down to untie his boots, laughing at the break in the “action.”  It did, though, give him a moment to enjoy Elliott discarding the last of his garments, and he hungrily eyed the other man up and down; only an inch taller and with shoulders slightly broader than his own, but not overly muscled, tapering to a waist and hips that Lys ached to touch, and thighs and calves that were smooth and lean.  Kicking aside his boots, Lys finally tossed aside his own pants, reclining comfortably, as he ran a finger down himself for Elliott’s benefit.

“There, that’s much better.  Now lie back, love, I want to show you the best night you’ve ever had.”  He stood up and opened the drawer by the bedside as Elliott made himself comfortable, stroking himself slowly as Lys pulled out a bottle and protection.  “Here, you get that on, I’ll get myself ready,” he purred, offering the wrapped item as he opened the bottle with a flick of his thumb.  Squeezing a bit of lube onto his fingers, he relaxed and reached back to work it inside of himself, getting harder at being able to put on a show for his partner, who was clearly enjoying the view.  Applying a little bit of lube to Elliott (who was quite proportional, to Lys’s delight), he straddled the other man’s hips, rubbing against him in anticipation.

“Are you ready for this?” he teased, as the blond man reached over to stroke Lys’s thigh and erection, who moaned a little at the sensation.

“I want you, whenever you are ready,” Elliott replied, working Lys gently but firmly.

“I was going to make you wait a bit longer, but I’m the one who can’t wait,” gasped Lys, sitting up a bit to position himself correctly, then slowly letting Elliott’s full length penetrate him as he took it all the way, sitting on his lover’s hips, rocking back and forth as he bit his lip.  Elliott was breathing more heavily and deeply as well, his hands on Lys’s hips as he moved in synchronous, enjoying the sensation of being inside of his partner as well as the pleasure he was providing.  Lys tried to be slow about it, to let them both enjoy it, but it took all of his willpower to hold back.  He leaned over to kiss Elliott, feeling himself get even harder as he did so, which he didn’t think was possible.  Without warning, Elliott wrapped his arms tightly around Lys and rolled the both of them over, pressing the ginger-haired man into the pillows and tilting his hips up to better thrust against him.  Gasping and moaning, Lys grabbed the blanket for support at this change in positions.

“I…  I was going to-”

“Yes, you were,” Elliott interrupted, nipping at Lys’s neck, “but now you are going to lie back and sing for me while I make love to you.”

“I’m-  Ah!  That’s...there, right _there_!”  One hand still tangled in the sheets, Lys stroked himself with the other as Elliott continued to thrust, deeply and slowly, pausing now and then to nibble on Lys’s ear or lick his neck.  Already having learned where his partner’s sensitive spots were, he began to work a bit harder and more quickly, and Lys’s sound of pleasure increased.

“By the light, love…  Hah, ahh!  I’m…  So close…”

“Then I should let you finish,” Elliott whispered, shifting Lys’s hips again so he could hold him close as he pounded away with abandon, breathing heavily at the exertion that filled him with ecstasy. “I want to hear it, come for me, don’t hold back.”  Lys held onto Elliott, fingers digging into his shoulders, getting closer with every thrust.

“Almost…  I… Yes, right-   _YES!_  There-  Elliott, I-”  He gasped deeply twice more before tensing and shuddering with release, tightening in every way around Elliott, who climaxed as well, not expecting the sudden and new sensation.  Panting, Lys went limp against the pillows, a streak of white across his chest from where he had finished.  Elliott hovered over him, likewise out of breath, but still barely able to support himself.

“That was…” he gasped, brushing Lys’s hair out of his face from where it had come untied, “that was amazing, dear.”  He withdrew from his partner and removed and discarded the well-used protective as Lys smiled and caressed the side of Elliott’s face.

“Yes, it was.  If you’ll get a tissue, I’ll-  Ah!-  Mm-”  Elliott began to lick him clean, going back and forth to kiss his partner and share it, until Lys was damp only with sweat and Elliott’s saliva.

“I didn’t expect any of _that_ from you,” he whispered, running a hand up and down Elliott’s back, “you are full of surprises.  And still firm.”

“I have desired you for a while now.  It will take more than once to sate my hunger.”

“Then I should get you another one, and prepare myself again, you were quite vigorous last time around.”  He handed over another condom and reapplied the lube, though not as much as he was expecting.  “How do you want me this time?” he asked, tracing the other man’s collarbone with his fingers on one side and his tongue on the other.  Elliott tilted Ly’s chin up to kiss him again, running his hands over his lover’s shoulders.

“From behind.  On your knees, dear, I want to ride you and hold nothing back.”

“You better not,” Lys grinned, getting into the requested position and looking back over his shoulder, “that first time was excellent, but now-  Ah-!  Already-”  Without preamble or hesitation, Elliott slipped in and entered completely with one thrust, gripping Lys firmly by the hips as he ground against him experimentally.

“I’m not sure which position in which I like you better,” he gasped, further aroused by his partner’s tightness, “I enjoyed being able to see your face as I pleasured you, but from this angle I can please you even better.”

“It’s…good like...that…  There, almost-   _There!_  Just like…  By the light, yes…” Lys moaned, feeling Elliott in a different place and manner than last time that was even better.  He could feel himself getting closer much faster, and he gripped the end of the bed for support as he pressed back against the other man.  “Faster…   _Harder!_  I…  Yes, more!” he begged, panting heavily in time with Elliott’s thrusts.

“You want it a bit more like this?” asked Elliott, somehow finding the energy and stamina to comply with Lys’s request.

“Light, _YES!_ ”  For a minute Lys could only gasp and moan, providing Elliott the encouragement he wanted to hear, holding onto the end of the bed, his back arched as he felt himself getting closer and closer toward climax.  This time, Elliott was ready when he felt Lys release, enjoying a few last, tight thrusts before he let himself finish as well, nearly leaving marks in Lys’s hips from where he had held him.  Still breathing heavily and trembling slightly, Lys turned around as Elliott pulled out, removed the protective, and discarded it.

“I might want another round in a bit, but right now I just want to lie next to you for a bit and enjoy this.  You are _amazing_ , love, I mean it.”

“I would enjoy pleasuring you again tonight as well, but yes, perhaps a moment of rest is called for.”  Lys shakily moved to the other side of the bed and flopped against the pillows, reveling in the full-body tingle that Elliott had given him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  Elliott reclined next to him, tracing a finger across the other man’s body, leaning over to kiss him gently and warmly, then pulling Lys on top of himself in a possessive hug, stroking his hair.

“You are the light in my life and the fire that burns within me, and I will do anything to be able to be consumed in the flames of your passion every night.”

“I’ll do anything to have you here.  I missed this.  By the light, I _needed_ this.  ...I needed you…”  For a little while they lay there, silently enjoying each other’s touch and presence, something that they had both desired for a very long time.


	2. Pleasure and Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Taking place after chapter 39, they try some new things on their second night together and discover a few new things about each other.//

At the cabin, Elliott was cleaning up and putting away dishes as Lys entered with a backpack over one shoulder.  He dried his hands on a towel and walked over as Lys dropped the bag carelessly by the table.

“Good to see you again dear, I-”

He wasn’t quite certain exactly how it happened, as the movement had been too fast and fluid for him to track, but he found himself on his back on the floor, glasses askew with Lys sitting astride him, growling happily as he nibbled his neck and began undoing buttons with slow determination.

“You said earlier that you were going to try ‘wearing me out.’  If you still plan to give that a try then you are in for a _very_ long but pleasant night.”

Elliott adjusted his glasses back into place, only to have Lys remove both them and his own sunglasses, placing them on the table before returning to his task.

“You know, I think I’m rather enjoying this after all.  All of the anticipation of seeing and touching you without anything in the way is extremely...exciting…” he smiled, giving Elliott teasing, feather-light kisses as he worked.  After a minute or so of this, Elliott gripped him tightly, kissing him forcefully and deeply, giving him a quick bite on the lip as he let him catch his breath.

“I want you over the table.   _Now._ ”  Lys’s smile got even more flirty as he stood up and reached into a pocket of the bag he had brought, placing the condom between his lips as he rummaged for the rather important bottle, careful enough not to spill it.  Elliott took the wrapped item from Lys in order to kiss him again and nip his ear.  “You had better hurry up with that, because once this goes on I go in.”

“From docile to dominant.  What an interesting change from your usual demeanor when you’re aroused.  I quite like it,” Lys observed, undoing his pants and opening the bottle that he had just retrieved.

“It is your fault,” Elliott replied in a matter-of-fact fashion, “I had been celibate for so long, and last night I found myself seduced and pleasured by what I can only imagine was an incubus.  Now I ache with desire and find myself without the willpower to resist it.”

“I’m flattered, though you if you resist it I shall-  Ah!”  Lys had finished his preparations just in time, as Elliott pressed him against the table, inserting himself in one movement, grinding his hips against Lys as he leaned over to bite his ear again.

“I told you that I was going to be in you once I was ready,” he warned, thrusting slowly but strongly as he laced the fingers of one hand with Lys’s, “I burn for you, and until I have been able to satisfy myself enough times to cool the flames of desire you will find me a domineering and demanding lover.”

“I…  Nnf, I can’t complain.  I like it a-  Ah!  A bit rough sometimes, and this side of you just…  Oh light, right there…  It just turns me on more than I can say.”  Lys reached down to touch himself, in rhythm with Elliott, only to have his partner grab his wrist and pin it to the table, interlacing the fingers of that hand as well.

“No, dear, I don’t think so.  You’ve been quite naughty today, and I think I shall punish you a bit for that.  Yes, I can hear it in your voice, those moans, you need it almost as bad as I do,” he whispered, leaning over again to lick the other man’s neck as he paused in his thrusting.

“You fiend!  And I thought you wanted me to keep my hands to myself today.  Ah, don’t stop, I need it,” he gasped, pressing back against Elliott, “give it to me already.”

“Hmm, as much as I do enjoy hearing you beg, it _is_ difficult to hold myself back.  Very well, I shall ‘give it to you.’  I confess that this will be mostly for my own pleasure, though I am certain that it will be sufficiently stimulating for you as well.  Let me hear your voice, and I will see to it that you get what you desire.”

“By the light, yes, there-   _Yes!_  Hah…  Elliott…  So fast, so good…”  Lys braced against the table as he tried to push against his lover even more, losing himself physically and vocally to the tingling ecstasy that he had already learned to expect from the normally-shy author.  Abruptly, Elliott let go of Lys’s hands to grab him by the hips, his fingers digging into him almost as hard as Lys’s did the tabletop.  He could only keep up this pace for a few minutes before it was enough to send them both over the edge, and Lys was quite glad to have the table already supporting him.

“Once I can feel my legs again it’s your turn,” he gasped, and Elliott nuzzled his neck as he pulled Lys up off of the table and against himself, running one hand up and down the front of his shirt and the other along and down his waist.

“Well, now that my initial craving has been satiated I would like to see what it has been like for you.  I’ve not had this experience yet, so I suppose that I must defer to your superior knowledge of the subject.”

Lys grabbed his bag and the bottle from the table and followed Elliott to his room, who discarded the used condom and threw aside his shirt, which had stuck to him in places from sweat.  Lys’s wasn’t in much better shape, and it too was exiled to some other part of the room.  The rest of their garments soon followed suit, littering the floor haphazardly.

“Same as last night, lie back and let me work.  Though this time it is _your_ voice that needs to be heard.  Just relax and tell me what you like, though I think I have a fair idea of just where to touch you.”  Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, he slowly inserted one, feeling Elliott tense for a moment at the new sensation.  “Relax, love, though I understand, this is a bit strange at first.  Ah, there, like that,” he smiled, fingering gently, “now I can work on finding just where your sensitive spot is.”  A second finger joined the first, and Elliott gasped, gripping the sheet.

 “I see why this is so good for you, but I lack your experience and skill.”  He gasped again, this time more sharply.  “And I see that you already know just where to...  Light…  Keep doing that.”  Lys needed no further encouragement, and ran a tongue along the side of Elliott’s erection, stroking it until he took it all the way into his mouth, working it up and down in time with his fingers inside his partner.  Elliott’s breathing became deeper and heavier, and he tangled his fingers in Lys’s hair as he rocked his hips against the other man’s mouth and hands.  “This is…  I…  I cannot wait any longer, I want you.”

 “I think that it is my turn to tease you a little bit,” Lys remarked, gently nipping at the tip, “besides, I am enjoying watching you writhe with pleasure.”

 “Damn it all, Lysander, _now_.”

 “Mmm, no, not yet.  This will be the first time I get to take you, and I want to take my time.”  Elliott tightened his grip in Lys’s hair and pulled him up to meet his gaze.

 “Stop sucking and start fucking,” he snarled, which elicited a laugh from his partner.

 “Such language, my love!  You really do need me.  I suppose that I can’t wait any longer myself.”  He pulled another condom from his bag and slowly rolled it on, prolonging Elliott’s wait.  “Just a bit more lube for both of us.  There, you’re nice and slick.  Tell me if it hurts or you need me to slow down.”  Carefully, he entered Elliott, savoring the sensation as well as watching him to be sure that he wasn’t causing discomfort.  Rather, Elliott gasped in delight as Lys slid all the way in, gripping the sheets for support.  Thrusting slowly and gently, Lys traced a finger from Elliott’s chin to his waist, where he held him firmly and pushed himself in further.

 “There, I’m completely inside you, love.  How does that feel?  And how shall I take you?  Slowly?  Quickly?”

 “It’s…  Ah…  Amazing…  I do not care how you do it but do not stop.”

 “Then I shall take my time and work you patiently until you ask me to do something different.  Mmm, by the light, it’s been so long since I was able to do this.  I normally prefer being the one who’s mounted, but there is something wonderful about being able to be the source of someone’s pleasure.”

 For several minutes Lys continued this way, taking the opportunity to study and memorize every detail of his lover, as Elliott’s deep voice, punctuated with moans and whispers of “Lysander!” and “by the light…”, kept him going.

 “I think that it is time for you to decide the pace of this,” Lys said, pulling Elliott up so that they were sitting upright, “show me how you want it.  Please yourself on me, take what you want from me.”

 Elliott held him tightly, kissing him with new intensity as he maneuvered himself up and down on Lys, digging his fingers into the redheaded man’s back as the angle from which he was penetrated changed.  The rhythm and intensity changed as well; Elliott grew tighter around Lys’s erection, riding it faster and harder.  Lys could only hold on and concentrate on not finishing too quickly, as this new and unfettered side of Elliott made him harder and more sensitive to the very stimulating activity that his partner was engaging in.  After minutes that Lys lost count of (though he enjoyed every second of them), Elliott dug his nails into his back as he released, biting his partner’s shoulder and ear as he moaned with ecstasy.  Surprised by this, Lys also let go, arching his back and pressing himself harder against the other man, who still held him tightly, but in a warm embrace instead of a determined grip.  Neither of them said anything for a minute, only breathing heavily as they recovered, exhausted from the exertion.

 “I…  I must apologize, my dear.  I have said and done a few things that were quite unbecoming,” Elliott whispered, blushing in self-recrimination, “and I appear to have left a few marks upon you in that state as well.”  Lys brushed Elliott’s hair out of his face and smiled.

 “There’s no need for that.  As long as you don’t break skin it’s fine.  Like I said, I like it a bit rough.  Besides, it is no small amount of pride for me to be able to awaken such a state in you at all.  This is a side that nobody else will ever get to see.  It is mine.   _You_ are mine.  I only hope that I can continue to have this effect on you.”  Elliott kissed him again, running his hands up and down his back, lightly dragging his nails to make Lys shiver.

“I will give you every opportunity that you desire to try.”


	3. A Bit of Role-Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In chapter 41 they swap outfits for a day. Partially because they wanted to prank their bandmates, but also because Lys wanted to prove a point about musicians being actors of a sort as well, and how they would have to find a "stage persona" to succeed. This takes place halfway through that chapter, as Elliott and Lys head home for the night, intrigued by the possibilities of dressing like each other...//

 As the evening ended Lys reached for his keys to lock up and chuckled at the reflexive action.  Elliott pulled the keys from “his” pocket and twirled them around a finger as everyone exited the community center, then secured the door.

 “Well, looks like everything is tied up around here.  Except for you, love, but that can wait until we get home,” he smiled, putting a hand on the small of Lys’s back and letting it drift down past his belt.  Lys gasped and blushed, a rare event for him, and not one easy to fake.

 “Dear, really now!”  In another rare moment, Sebastian grinned, shaking his head.

 “I’ll say it again, you two are weird.  But then, I guess that’s why you’re so much fun to be around.  See you tomorrow, but if you dress like anyone else I’m going to be worried.”

 Hand-in-hand, they walked off to Elliott’s home.

 “So, do you intend to follow through with your suggestion?” Lys asked, still using Elliott’s gentle smile.  Elliott responded in character and in kind.

 “That _was_ the plan, actually.  Feeling adventurous?”

 “Well, we’ve successfully role-played each other all day.  Now I wonder if we can do the same all night.”

 They were able to keep to themselves until they reached Elliott’s home, but once inside all pretenses dropped, as well as their bags.  Lys reached for Elliott’s collar, expecting to begin unbuttoning his shirt, until he realized that he was the one wearing it.  Elliott chuckled at this as he pulled his partner to his room, working the buttons with a fluid swift ease that surprised Lys, and slipped off and tossed aside the waistcoat the moment it was undone.

 “You are remarkably quick at this sort of thing,” Lys observed around deep, probing kisses, “but then, you wear these shirts every day, so you’ve had no small amount of practice.”

 “I can see how it is delightfully stimulating for you to do this, now that I’m on the other side,” Elliott replied, nipping at his lip again and pressing him to the bed, “and I can see how it makes you so hard so quickly."  Before Lys could sit up to undo the cuffs and remove the shirt completely, Elliott pulled it up and over his head, but tied the ends of the shirt together around his hands, gently binding him in place.

“Oh really, so you _were_ being serious.  I was rather hoping that you were, I’m interested to see this side of you.”  Flashing Lys the grin that was normally his to wear, Elliott reached up and deftly removed the ribbon that had tied his hair back, and used it to loosely secure the shirt to the corner of the bed; nothing that Lys couldn’t get out of, just something to make it interesting.

“Now that I have you the way I want you I shall take you the way I desire you,” Elliott smiled, slowly undoing the belt and front of Lys’s trousers before working on his own, “and I think that I want to have some fun with you.”  He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside somewhere before opening the nightstand drawer, reaching for some items that had recently been added.

“Mm, as long as you don’t take too long; it’s been exciting seeing you in my clothes today, and I’ve wanted to get you out of them so badly.”  Slipping a condom over his fingers and lubing it, Elliott slid them inside Lys and worked him slowly, straddling the other man’s leg to grasp both erections in one hand and stroke them together.

 “Then you shall be both disappointed and pleased, as you shall see me devoid of your garments, but not immediately.  Now that my initial hunger has been sated I can set myself to the task of pleasuring you to the best of my abilities.”  Lys twitched around Elliott’s fingers at the gentle but firm stimulation that he provided from inside, while he shifted his hips against his other hand as Elliott worked him from outside as well.

 “Damn, that’s good.  Keep doing that, I won’t finish too quickly, but it will be good when I do.”

 “You are correct on both counts, but not in the manner that you imagine.”  Elliott stroked and fingered a bit faster, and Lys gasped in delight and continued to twitch and jerk reflexively from the stimulation.

 “Ahh, there, getting so close, almost, I’m-  Ah!  What are you doing?”  Elliott had felt Lys very near to the edge of release and pulled back, stopping abruptly.  “You tease!”

 “That is the idea,” Elliott replied, removing Lys’s trousers and running a finger down his leg, “I plan to get you close a couple of times before giving you the ability to finish.  It is supposed to be quite a pleasant experience, and knowing how impatient and impetuous you are, it falls to me to experiment first.”

 “You awful, wonderful man, I don’t know if I’ll curse you or kiss you for this.”  Elliott didn’t reply, as he had started kissing and caressing Lys, starting at the ankle and working his way slowly up, tracing small patterns with his fingertips.  Lys felt his pulse race further and his skin tingle, and he knew that Elliott could feel it, and that he was using that to his advantage.

 “Look at how hard and pink these are,” Elliott noticed, pausing at Lys’s neck and dragging a finger back down a few inches, “so firm and-  Ah, so sensitive they are.  I wonder what would happen if I played with them for a little while this time.”  Lys’s moans deepened as Elliott alternated rubbing and sucking them, having returned to fingering him after applying more lube.

 “By the light, you’re amazing, that’s…  Hah…  Keep doing…”  Lys gripped the shirt that was wrapped around his wrists and leaned back into the pillow, breathing deeply from the new and determined attention.  He squirmed and shuddered at his lover’s touch, feeling himself getting closer again to climax.  Once again, Elliott noticed and calculated this, and sat up to remove his own pants and stroke himself for a moment, enjoying the noise of frustrated displeasure from his partner, who was much more aroused than before.  “How _dare_ you…  Not when I’m so close…”

 “That is exactly why.  I think that perhaps I shall let you achieve release this time, if only because I desire it for myself.  Though not _quite_ yet, it is such a pleasure to hear you beg for it.  Your voice is nearly as stimulating as your touch, and I have heard nearly all of its range tonight.”  Sitting back down, he reapplied the lube to keep fingering the other man, and rubbed the thumb of his other hand on the tip of Lys’s member, rubbing in the wetness that dribbled down its length.  “Now, let me see, if I have been paying attention to the way in which you do it….”  He had been paying attention to his methods, and knowing what his partner liked, Elliott sucked and stroked him with almost a professional level of skill and deftness.  This was almost too much for Lys, who felt an electric tingle all over his body and an incredible heat inside as he rocked against Elliott, gasping loudly for breath, sweating from the withheld desire to finish.

 “By the light, please…  I…  Let me…  Ah!  More!  I can’t take this any longer, I need to…”

 “I am unable to wait any further myself.  Very well, I shall give you the release you desire.” Withdrawing his fingers for the last time, Elliott pushed himself inside, needing no further assistance in plunging deep inside of his partner, thrusting with a strong, fast pace that he knew he could only keep up for a few minutes, but it would be enough.  Lys didn’t think he could moan any louder or more passionately, but surprised himself as Elliott worked him from a slightly different angle than before, enhanced by the previous minutes of teasing arousal.  He felt more and more lightheaded as he got closer to climax, the heat and tingle almost drowning out all other senses.  Finally, he reached for and attained the release he needed, arching his back so that only his shoulders touched the bed, fingers dug firmly and desperately into the shirt around his hands.  His throat was almost raw from that last moan, and his entire sense of being was one of tingling, floating ecstasy.  Unable to move, he lay back, feeling his heart race, breathing more calmly and regularly.

 Elliott had finished as well, unable to hold back when Lys had clenched and tightened around him, squeezing him with greater strength than the blonde man had ever expected, noticing red marks in Lys’s hips where he had dug in for purchase as well as in that last moment of pleasure.  With just enough strength and coordination left, he freed Lys from the hastily-knotted shirt and let it fall to the floor, running soft fingers down the side of his lover’s neck.

 “My apologies, dearest, I got a bit carried away at the end.  It does not hurt, does it?”

 “I don’t notice it.  All I can feel is...amazing…”  Weakly, he reached up and tried to pull Elliott down to him, but only got halfway there.  Elliott smiled and leaned over him, providing the warm, lingering kisses that they both wanted.  “You’re a right bastard for doing that, but at the same time, I’ve never come this hard before.  It’s hard to think straight right now.”

 “I also realize that I did not utilize protection when I-”

 “Shut up and keep touching me,” Lys interrupted, “it’s alright.  You’re going to have to curl up around me, because I can’t move right now.”

 “Then allow me to fetch a towel to clean you up, and I can caress you for a while longer until you are recovered enough to desire my advances again.”

“That sounds like a solid plan.  Though if you do that again to me tonight I may get annoyed; just shag me again like usual, because I don’t know if I can handle something this good twice in one night.”


	4. Sweet Kisses and Strong Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Time for a little non-canon fun, because I have decided that I am not trash enough. At the end of chapter 17 Sam has a quick moment alone with Lys, and out of curiosity, kisses him, because he's never had the opportunity to see what men are like. In Rose & Sunflower he is simply intrigued and finds his answer, going home right after, but if he had decided to see what _else_ it's like to be with another man, well, something like this might happen...//

 Sam yawned, stretching widely and nearly falling over.

 “Muh, man, I shouldn’t have tried to keep up with you at all.  Though it is fun being a cheap date.”  He giggled and swayed on his feet, and Lys caught him by the wrist.

 “I’m walking you home, you need someone to make sure you don’t pass out on your face.”

 “Nah, man, I’m good, heh, really good.”

 “You can barely stand up straight.  Here, it’ll take all night to get you home in your state, I’ll give you a lift,” he said kneeling down, “put your arms over my shoulders, I’m strong enough to carry you to your house.”  Sam complied, although he did stumble and fall into Lys’s back.  Hooking his arms around and under Sam’s legs, Lys shifted his friend to better support him and stood up.

 “I’ve got you, try not to flop around too much.”

 “Kick ass, I’ve got an epic mount.  Hi ho, Sunflower, away!” he laughed, waving around an imaginary hat, which very nearly put them both on the ground.

 “Bloody hell, I told you to be careful.”

 “As much as I’d like to see the potential shenanigans that are likely to occur, I have the farthest to walk to get home, so I’ll be on my way.”

 “G’nite Elliott, see you tomorrow for practice.”  Haley sighed and tilted her head to one side, hand on her face as she watched him depart.

 “I hate to see him go, but damn do I like to watch him leave.”

 “Dat ass, tho,” Abigail snickered, quite buzzed.

 “Thirded,” Lys grinned, “and we really should get going ourselves.  I’ll walk you home, too, Haley, since you’re on the way.

 “I would appreciate that,” she replied as she zipped up her jacket against the night chill.

 “Noooo, boobs, come back!” Sam lamented, reaching out to Haley, forcing Lys to stagger again for balance.

 “Sodding…  Do that again and I’ll drop you.  Right, well, we’re out then.  Alex, Sebastian, Abigail, see you all tomorrow.”

 The three of them made decent time once Sam quit flailing around, and soon they were in front of Sam’s house.

 “That was sweet of you to look out for us,” Haley smiled, kissing him on the cheek, “you’re more of a gentleman than I had expected.  Sleep well.”

 “Aww, just for him?”

 “Fine, one for you because I’m in a good mood tonight.”

 “Yassss.  Good-night kisses are best kisses. Hehehe.”

 “I’ll leave you to deal with the pint-sized terror.  Good night.”

 “G’nite, catch you later.  As for you,” Lys said, addressing his friend as Haley closed the door behind herself, “I’m putting you down now, be careful.”

 “Where’s the button for dismount?  My UI is all messed up right now,” he giggled as he slid off of Lys’s back and tripped over his own feet.  Instinctively Lys reached out to grab Sam’s wrist and pulled, but overcompensated for Sam’s lesser weight and greater level of intoxication, and ended up on the ground on his back with Sam collapsed on top of him, giggling into his chest.

 “Ow, buggerit.”

 “You are awesome, man,”  Sam said as he pushed himself up, sitting across Lys’s hips, and regarded him with a look of introspection.  “I wonder, what it’s like…”

 “Are you okay-”  Sam cut him off by grabbing his collar with both hands and pulling him up into a kiss, and in a rare moment Lys was caught by surprise.  He paused, trying to figure out if he should pull him closer or push him away, and was saved the choice as Sam pulled back on his own.

 “Bad idea to do this in the street.  Hang on, I’ll be right back.”  Sam got up and entered the house, closing the door quickly behind him.  Somewhat confused, Lys got to his feet and brushed himself off, looking up as Sam opened his bedroom window and beckoned him over.  “Dude, in here, c’mon.”

 “What?  Sam-”

 “Hurry your ass up already.”  Sighing, Lys climbed through the shadow-shrouded window, glad that the trees had provided concealment for his movement.

 “Now what did you-”  For the third time he was interrupted, and the second time from Sam kissing him, but with more intensity.  In another reflexive move, he pulled the other man close and reciprocated, pulling away after a moment to hold Sam at arm’s length.

 “Half a moment, Sam, I already said that I don’t make love when drunk.”

 “Well, that’s fine ‘cause neither of us are drunk, and it’s not like I want to do you, I just want to try making out a bit.”

 “What?  Why?”

 “Why not?  Kissing girls is nice, but this is my only chance to find out what it’s like with a guy.  I mean, can you imagine Sebastian agreeing to this?  I figure that you’ve got enough experience that it should be interesting.”

 “I…  I can’t quite argue with that.  Are you sure?”  Sam snagged a remote off of the table and turned on his music player, prompting a smile from Lys.  “What, trying to set the mood?”

 “Nah, just a bit of background noise so mom or Vincent won’t hear.  I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 “That’s not a problem at all, I’m concerned about you; your reputation and whether you’ll regret this later.”

 “Well, then there’s no problem, ‘cause I don’t care if anyone finds out, and the only thing I’ll regret is a missed opportunity.”  Lys couldn’t quite argue with his honesty, and it HAD been some time since he’d been physically close with anyone, an itch he had ached to scratch for some time.

 “...Fine, and I won’t take it too far, but stop anyway at any time if you don’t feel comfortable.”  Sam’s grin widened and he dragged Lys over to the bed, pushing him into the mattress and giggling.  “Oy, give me a moment to get comfortable,” Lys smirked, getting into place and pulling Sam on top of him.  Sam’s enthusiasm was surprising, as well as his skill, and Lys allowed himself to enjoy the act, running his hands over his friend’s body in a manner that he knew was arousing, and the small moan from Sam confirmed that he was right.

 “Damn, you _are_ good at this,” Sam whispered when he pulled back again to catch his breath, “and I didn’t think I’d get this hard from it, either.  Though I guess that’s normal for you- ah!”  Sam gasped as Lys pulled him back down, licking his neck and nipping his ear.

 “Oh, I’ve been hard since before you got on top of me, and it’s taking all kinds of willpower to keep myself from going further, but I’ve always enjoyed a good bit of foreplay, and it’s been a couple of months since I got any at all, so I’ll happily do this all night if I can.”  He flicked Sam’s lips with his tongue, running a finger delicately over the edge of one ear.

 “All...night…?  And damn again, you _do_ have a lot of will, ‘cause I want to do something about it now.  I feel kinda rude wanting to get off so fast.”

 “I can help with that, but I want to take my time.  I never rush this sort of thing, and I always make sure that my partner is satisfied.”

 “What did you have in mind?” asked Sam, kissing him again and breathing heavily as he ground his hips against his friend.

 “Undo your pants and I’ll show you.”  Sitting up, Sam fumbled with his belt buckle and zipper, his coordination lacking due to his excitement and arousal.  Lys grinned as he undid his own, pulling himself out and stroking the length slowly as Sam finally got himself free.

 “Wow, I’m glad that I’m not interested in you doing me, that’s way too big.  Other guys let you put it in them?”

 “Yes, though I usually prefer being penetrated, but none of that is happening tonight.  Now get back down here and let me work you, too.”  Sam was unable to stifle a particularly loud and deep moan of pleasure as Lys grasped both in one hand and jerked them both firmly and patiently.

 “ _Shit_ , that’s good.  Hah…  That’s- Ah…  That’s better than how I do it.”

 “I’ve had a lot of practice with a number of partners,” Lys replied around Sam’s  kisses, which got even deeper and demanding, “and it’s also the draw of the forbidden; having a friend rub one out with you, in your room, where someone would hear, and with another guy.  It’s all so very exciting, the danger of being caught and discovered.”  Reaching down, Sam provided a hand as well, and it was now Lys that gasped loudly.

 “Faster, I need to…ah...come,” Sam whispered, gripping Lys’s shoulder tightly with his other hand, “let me finish already.”

 “Not yet,” purred Lys, slowing his stroke even further, “I’m enjoying this.  And I won’t _let_ you finish, I’ll _make_ you.”

 “You are a merciless tease.  Ahh!  Yes, damn, just like that…”  Though Lys didn’t want to admit it, he did want to come as well, but prolonged their pleasure for just a minute longer, knowing that it would be a while before he could get the chance to do this again.

 “I guess I should be nice and let you release, as you were brave enough to approach me in the first place.  Grab a tissue now because you might not get the chance to in another moment.”

 “About damn time,” Sam gasped, grabbing one from the bedside stand, “I need this so- Ah! Yes!”  He clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping that nobody had heard, and bit the side of his hand as Lys stroked them both faster and even more vigorously, running his other hand up the front of Sam’s shirt, making him jerk in surprise.

 “My, those are sensitive, but you’ve never been quite this aroused before, have you?”

 “Sweet Yoba…  Do that again,” he demanded, pulling up Lys’s shirt and doing the same, biting his lip with satisfaction at the sound that the other man now made, “damn, it’s sexy seeing you like this. I didn’t- mmm, that’s good, keep doing that- didn’t think another guy would do for- ahh… for me.”

 “I’m different, and very, _very_ good at what I do.”  Breathing more deeply and heavily, Lys pulled Sam down to himself again, kissing him passionately as he rubbed them even more quickly than before.  Sam gasped in time with Lys’s strokes, his fingers knotted in the fabric of his shirt as he got closer to climax, very nearly forgetting to use the tissue as they both released.  Shuddering with pleasure, he rested his head on Lys’s shoulder, who ran gentle fingers up and down his back.

 “Dude, that was...amazing.”

 “I’m pleased that I have been able to uphold my reputation.  And I should get going now.”

 “I’m not gonna kick you out of bed like that, you can stay a bit.”

 “It’s fine, you look like you’re going to sleep off the rest of the alcohol and that satisfying climax here in a minute, and I need to get home before I pass out as well.”  Sam rolled to the side to allow Lys to get up, and flopped onto his back, still breathing heavily, and tucked himself back into his pants.  Lys got up, and did the same, buttoning and buckling his trousers.  “I’ll just let myself out the window again.  I don’t think I can close it from the outside, though.”

 “S’okay, it’s a nice night out, I’ll get to it later if it gets too cold.  Right now, though, I don’t care.  That was _good_.  So, what, buying you a beer gets me a handy,” he grinned, “what will buying you dinner get me?”

 “You’ll just have to try it and see,” Lys replied, leaning over to kiss him one last time, “g’nite, see you tomorrow for practice.”

 “G’nite, dude, I’ve _got_ to ask you to do this again.”

“If you do be sure to _ask_ , not knock me on the ground next time.”


	5. Practice and Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //More non-canon fun this week! In chapter 23, Lys drops by Sebastian's room to get advice, as he realizes that he's fallen for Elliott and isn't sure how to approach it. In the conversation, Sebastian reveals that he's interested in Abigail in a similar fashion, with a similar problem. Lys assists Seb with his problem, and they go their separate ways to take care of business. But if things had been a _little_ different, the conversation could have gone like this...//

Sebastian glanced up from his monitor with a look of surprise.

“Hey, dude, didn’t expect you, how goes it?”  Lys sat down on the couch, a bit more heavily than he had intended, and sighed as the weight of his thoughts settled on top of him.

“I…  I need advice.  Or to talk.  I dunno, just…”  Concerned, Sebastian got up from the computer and sat down on the other end of the couch, lounging comfortably.

“What’s on your mind?  I don’t think I’ve seen you like this before.”

“...You were right…”

“About what?  I don’t recall us arguing about anything.”

“About Elliott.”

“And?...”

“And…  I…”  He sagged, elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor.  “Damn it all, I love him.  I haven’t felt like this for anyone before.  It hurts…”

“So tell him.  You don’t seem to be the type to get all angsty over this kind of thing.”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?  You’re being strange.”

“I don’t want him to know.  And I don’t want to hurt him.  You’ve seen my temper, you know my arrogance and attitude.  I don’t want to screw up our friendship.  I’m terrified that I’ll do something dumb and…  I already destroyed one relationship that way.  Besides, I’ve lost count of how many lovers I’ve had, and I know he’ll always wonder…  Look, he just deserves so much better than me anyway-  Ow!”  Sebastian sat back down, having knuckle-tapped Lys atop the head with no small amount of force and irritation.

“You sound like a whiny manga protagonist.  ‘Ohh, I’m not good enough, I’ll screw up and everyone will hate me.’  Get over your pity party already.”

“...I’m scared that I’ll ruin everything.”

“The hell you will.  Suck it up and talk to him.  You’re both smart, you’ll work it out.”

“I’ll do that when you talk to Abigail.”

“Oh, whoa, you did _not_ just try to change the topic.”

“No?  It’s not terribly different.  Why haven’t you asked her out yet?  You know that she likes you, and I’ve seen the way you act around her.  Hell, she basically told me that she would be waiting under that large tree for the next couple of hours and asked me to send her greetings.”

“That _is_ different.”

“The hell it is.  You can’t give me grief about not talking to Elliott when you haven’t talked to her, either.  You’re comfortable opening up around me, you can around her, too.”

“I don’t want to-”  Sebastian cut off and looked away, trying to hide a sudden wave of embarrassment.

“You don’t want to what?  Offend her?  Mate, she’s basically me with boobs and purple hair.  Anything you can do or say around me you can around her.”

“I don’t know how to…  I’m not…   Ugh, I’m crap at affection, okay?”

“So you’re running away because you’re worried that she’ll hug you?”

“No!  It’s not that, it’s the other way around.  I’ve never…  Nngh, this is embarrassing as hell to say, but I’ve never kissed anyone, okay?  I know that’s what she’ll want and I just...wanna do it right for her…”

“Ah, well then.”  He made a similar flourish as the one he had made for Abby.  “Very well, as the avatar of the goddess of love, I hereby offer my resources for your use.  Anything you want to know I will provide.”

“...You will?”  For a moment, Lys was taken aback.

“Yes, actually.  I was being cheeky for a second, but honestly, I’ve got a lot more experience than you do, so I’ll provide what help I can, and discreetly so.”

“...How the hell did we go from _your_ problem to _mine_?”

“I’m a Rogue, I have amazing evasion and redirection abilities,” Lys grinned, and Sebastian chuckled in reply before returning to the topic at hand.  “Well, you’re really the only person I can go to about this,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, but brightened with a laugh, “and you’re not so much a love avatar as you are an outright incarnation of Eros.”

“Ha!  Guilty!  Anyway, you’re a perfectionist, so I understand your hesitation.  What do you want to know?  Ask anything.”

“...This is going to make things weird, but...I just need practice.”

“That’s not weird at all.  It’s not like you have an abundance of options.  ...Okay, Sam would probably be willing to help, but _that_ would be weird, I think.”  Sebastian laughed again at the thought, grimacing slightly.

“He’d enjoy it way too much.  He totally gets a kick out of getting a rise out of someone.  No wonder he leads the town in community service hours.”

“Well, here, I’ll show you how it’s done and then you give it a try.  It’s not like it’s software engineering or anything.”  Sebastian cracked a smile but suddenly became nervous as Lys shifted to sit a bit closer, and closed his eyes, tensing up.  Lys gently tilted up Sebastian’s chin and leaned in, then paused to chuckle.

“It would help me get in character if you could whisper, ‘ _Ahh, senpai_ ’ for me.”  Caught off-guard by the strange remark Sebastian devolved into a fit of giggles.

“You are a twit.  And five bucks says that you and Abby share most of the same books and manga.”

“And you’d probably be right, but it worked, you’re not tense anymore.  Just relax.”

“I know, it’s just-”  He was interrupted as Lys leaned in all the way.

“...See?  Easy.  Your turn.”  Sebastian’s attempt was clumsy and hesitant, as he dug his fingers into Lys’s sleeve, becoming tense again.  Before Lys could say or do anything else, Sebastian tried again a second time, shifting closer to him, with a bit more success.  Trying not to laugh or enjoy it too much, he let his friend take the lead, resisting the urge to touch him, knowing that Sebastian didn’t like physical contact much in the first place, and he didn’t need the distraction right now.  But he wasn’t expecting the dark-haired man to suddenly straddle him and kiss him deeply, one hand firmly gripping his collar and the fingers of the other hand knotting in his hair.

Surprised, Lys relaxed into it, returning the gesture and let his hands wander without thinking; one squeezing the seat of Sebastian’s jeans, and the other sliding up the back of his shirt, feeling the wiry and slim frame of his friend.  Sebastian’s kisses quickly became more confident, skilled, and demanding, before he pulled back, gasping and blushing.

“Shit!  I-  I didn’t mean to…”  Lys chuckled, reclining back into the couch, now holding his friend by the hips to prevent himself from fondling or caressing him any further.

“It’s alright, I enjoyed it.  You’re quite good for a beginner.  I’d like to do that a bit more, but you’re probably not up for that sort of thing again.  Although something else is,” he snickered, unable to resist the double entendre, noticing a bulge in the front of Sebastian’s pants.

“I-!  That’s-!  You’re a guy!”

“An astute observation.  But in fairness, I’m very good at what I do, and I was stimulating you.  Sorry about that, you really are attractive, and I kinda got caught up in the moment.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” Sebastian groaned, his face in his hands.

“Why?  It’s a natural reaction to this sort of activity, and like I said, I’m good at this, and it’s my fault if there’s any to be assigned.  You just wanted a bit of practice kissing, and I ended up making out with you.  So, sorry about that.  Maybe I can make it up to you by helping you out with your problem.”

“...How so?”

“Well, you’ve got two options.  Okay, three, I guess.  You can ignore it, but I don’t think you want to or even can.  So two, you can try to sneak off to the bathroom and deal with it on your own, or in here if you’re okay with me being around.  Or three, I take care of it for you, and show you a nice time in the process.”  Sebastian somehow got even redder, but at the same time looked intrigued.

“...What did you have in mind?”

“I could just help you rub one out really quickly, but I get the feeling that you wouldn’t enjoy it as much as me sucking you off.”

“You’d really…”  Lys shrugged and leered at his friend, enjoying the opportunity to tease him like this, something he knew he likely would never be able to do again.

“I could, and I admit that it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while, but if you aren’t comfortable I won’t offer again.  That said, you need to tell me if and what you want, because I don’t want to push you into a decision you’re not comfortable with.”  He took his hands off of the other man, and tucked them under himself to reinforce his point.

“...So…  So if I asked you to…”

“Like I told you before, all you have to do is ask and I’ll do anything you like, and nobody else will ever know.  So, tell me, what do you want me to do?”  Sebastian was silent for a moment, his hands on Lys’s shoulders and his pulse racing.  Leaning over, almost too embarrassed to speak the words, he whispered into Lys’s ear.

“I…  I want you to suck me off.”  Sitting up, he put a hand over his mouth, nearly as red as his friend’s hair.

“How do you want me to do it?  Standing?  Sitting?  Lying down?”

“I don’t care, just blow me, damn it,” Sebastian snapped, then squeaked as he heard his own words.

“Well, since you’re new to this, how about I do it the way I normally do, and if there’s something you don’t like or want me to do differently, you tell me, okay?”  Nodding, Sebastian stood up, leaning into the taller man as Lys put an arm around his waist and tilted up his chin to meet his gaze.  “Then close your eyes and relax again.”  The dark-haired man complied as Lys kissed him softly and warmly.  Sebastian shivered a little at Lys’s touch, who gently ran a hand up under his shirt, tracing his fingers up and down his back.  He returned the favor, surprised at how warm and solid Lys was.  After a moment of pleasurable silence Lys licked Sebastian’s lips and nibbled his ear, enjoying himself immensely.

“I want you up against the wall.  And undo your pants while you’re at it.  I don’t feel like doing _all_ of the work.”  His jest took enough tension off of Sebastian for him to crack a small smile as he worked at his belt.

“What, you can’t be _that_ good.”  Lys kissed him again, running a finger inside of the waistband of Sebastian’s underwear, eliciting a small gasp.

“How many times do I need to say it?  I’m _very_ good.  Now just lean back and enjoy this.  Put your hands wherever you need to, tell me what you want me to do, anything.  I want you to enjoy this.”  He went to his knees and carefully pulled Sebastian’s very firm erection free, stroking it in one hand along one side as he ran his tongue up and down the other.  The shudder he felt ripple through his friend was exactly what he was looking for, and he continued to tease with soft licks and nibbles.

“Damn it, Lys, quit messing around,” Sebastian gasped again, breathing heavily, “just hurry up and suck me, this is…  Ah…  That’s…”  At the other man’s demand he took the entire length in his mouth, sucking slowly and strongly, caressing him with feather-light touches that left Sebastian twitching and moaning.  “Shit, dude, you weren’t joking.  Oh gods, yes…”  He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall for support, one hand on Lys’s shoulder, the other wrapping his fingers in his hair.

“I should be insulted that you didn’t believe me at first, but I’m just having so much fun hearing you gasp and feeling you shiver with pleasure that I can’t be mad.  Now I better hear you say my name, because I’m going to show you something quite nice.”

“What are-  Gods, _yes_ , Lys, that’s…  Ah, amazing…  Lysander!”  Lys had positioned himself to better to take him in all the way, his lips brushing against the small, curled hairs at the base, as Sebastian put a hand over his own mouth again, trying to stifle the sounds that he worried would bring attention.  “How do you even _do_ that?”  Lys sat back for a moment to catch his breath, still stroking the other man, and gave him a sultry smile.

“I have very good control of my gag reflex.  Bet you won’t find anyone else who can deep throat you like that for a while.  Though I could teach Abby if you want.”

“What-”

“I’m joking.  Though I suppose I should be kind and let you come already, I’m having such a hard time holding myself back from fingering you.”

“Why would you do that?” Sebastian asked, and moaned again as Lys licked and sucked him again.

“Your g-spot is in there, strange as it is.  However, you don’t seem to be the sort to be into that, and I don’t feel like getting you loose and cleaning up after, so I won’t bother.  Maybe next time.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?”

“What makes you think there won’t?  Heh, joking again.  I’m going to finish you now, so do what you need to in order to get the most out of this.”  He sucked more vigorously and with greater intensity now, and Sebastian’s moans and gasps increased with it.  His fingers knotted again in Lys’s shirt and hair as he rocked his hips against his friend, eyes closed and mouth open as he breathed deeply.

“There, right-  Oh gods, right there, like that…  I’m…  Ah, going to…  Hnn…  Just like…”  With one last moan and shudder, he sagged against the wall, disentangling his fingers and feeling weak in his knees.  Lys stood and put his arm around Sebastian’s waist again to support him, kissing him deeply this time with a sigh of satisfaction.

“So, what do you think of how you taste?  I think it’s rather nice.”  Sebastian wrapped his arms around Lys’s neck to keep himself from swaying on his feet, silent for a moment as he caught his breath around his friend’s tongue.

“Shit, sorry, dude, I should have tried to get you a tissue or-”

“That would have killed the mood, and I don’t mind.”

“What about...you?”  Lys had been hard the entire time, ever since Sebastian had straddled his lap earlier, but hadn’t mentioned it.

“I suppose that I could get myself off, if you don’t mind watching me.  I do have a bit of an exhibitionist streak,” he smiled, undoing his own pants.

“...Let me help…” Sebastian offered, shy and nervous, but still considerate of the other man’s needs.  Lys took his friend’s hand and guided it into place, covering it with his own, stroking himself slowly.

“Do it however you want, it’s exciting enough just having you touch me.  Ah!  That works, like that.  By the light, you know what you’re doing.”  Sebastian put his other hand on the back of Lys’s neck and pulled him close, holding him in place to kiss him further, and wordlessly stroked his friend, remembering how he liked it for himself and trying to replicate it for him.  Lys ran his hand down the back of Sebastian’s jeans, squeezing him firmly, moaning and breathing around their kisses.

“I’m almost there.  Need a tissue…  Don't-  Don’t stop that, just-  Ah!  Yes!”  Sebastian held the requested item in place as Lys pressed himself against his friend as they jerked him faster, suddenly tense and rigid before he exhaled deeply and released.  “I didn’t realize that I needed that so badly.  Damn.”  Sebastian discarded the tissue in the trash bin and managed a smile.

“Well, I think I’m relaxed enough to talk to Abby.  Though it almost feels a bit weird after...this…”

“I won’t say anything to her about it, but if she asks I won’t lie.  In the meantime, this is between us, and honestly, I rather like having a secret like this, it feels special.”

“Oh what, how many other people in town have you done this for?”

“That’s a secret,” Lys smirked, buckling his belt again and brushing Sebastian’s cheek with his lips.

“I’m pretty sure that Elliott hasn’t had the benefit of your skill, though,” smirked the shorter man, enjoying the startled look on Lys’s face.

“...No, not yet.  Though I want to, some day.”

“Then go talk to him and get it out of your system, in all meanings of that phrase.”

“...Yeah, I will.  Thanks.”


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In chapter 47 it's accidentally revealed that at one time Lys was in a film of a rather adult nature, and that he retained a copy, because why not? You all know where this is going, and this movie night isn't likely to involve popcorn...//

“C’mon, love, I’m in the mood for a walk and it’s lovely out tonight,” Lys said, reaching for Elliott’s hand again, “let’s take the long way home."

They walked quietly together, enjoying the evening air, until Lys glanced over at Elliott and giggled.

"Something amuses you, dear?"

"It's just that I totally know what you're thinking of right now but are too embarrassed to say it."  Elliott blushed deeply and tried to hide it behind the collar of his coat.

"I suppose that I am somewhat transparent.  It is not that I desire to see that form of film, it is simply that I wish to know more about your past and what you have done so that I better know and understand you.  However, I do not want to seem overly eager-"  He stopped as Lys burst out laughing.

"You are simply adorable, love.  C'mon, I promised I'd show it to you, might as well get it over with quickly so it's not on your mind any longer.  I can see how you're conflicted about it."

"I am genuinely not certain if I am relieved or even more nervous."  Grinning, Lys tugged at Elliott's hand as he walked faster.

"The sooner we get to my place the sooner we can address it, okay?"

The house was pleasantly warm, a welcome change from the cool night air, and Lys set Resonance against the wall as Elliott set down his satchel and hung up his coat near the door.   Removing his own coat, Lys hung it up and strode toward the bedroom, instructing Elliott to head over to the couch, who complied, blushing even more furiously.  Lys returned momentarily, holding a blank DVD case, and grinned even more widely at his partner's expression.

"I want to tease you _so badly_ , love, but I'm trying my best to be supportive and understanding.  And like I promised earlier, I will be impartial and refrain from being the least bit naughty, because I don't want you to be uncomfortable.  Well, any more than you already are, I guess."  He put the disc in the DVD player and curled up next to Elliott, who was sitting very stiffly, with his hands on his knees, still quite red in the face.  "Oy, love, look at me, smile, okay?"  He snuggled up under Elliott's arm with his own around his partner's waist.  Elliott relaxed a little, tensing again as the disc began to play.  Noticing this, Lys smiled again and leaned into him, providing commentary as a distraction and something upon which the other man could focus until he was able to relax on his own.

"You know, I've no idea what happened to that shirt I was wearing.  It was rather nice.  Maybe I left it at Allen's.  Ah, well, there it goes, that's the last you'll ever see of it, I suppose.  And dang, I forgot how good he was with his hands, even though I dated him for a month or two after this.  I guess this will be a useful tutorial for the both of us."

"A what?" Elliott asked, giving Lys a look of surprise, who returned it with a shrug of indifference.

"Why not?  It's no slight against you or your skill, this is just an opportunity to see some other things I like and how to do them to me.  Ah, see, like that, not too rough, but tweak just a bit like that and-  I should try it on you some time.  Hmm.  I mean, yes, this was scripted for the most part, but we were allowed a bit of...artistic freedom.  He wasn't a bad kisser, but honestly, I dated him for his- yup, _that's_ what I dated him for," Lys grinned, as final articles of clothing on-screen were finally removed, "and don't ever think I'm going to compare you two, love.  It _is_ how you use it, and nobody's been able to make me feel as good as you have."  Elliott shifted a bit as Lys and his on-screen partner began caressing and touching each other.

"If this is making you uncomfortable, love, I can shut it off-"

"No, it's quite alright.  It's just that the sight and sound of you like that is arousing, and...  Well, like you, I am trying to be impartial.  Though I do admit that I am learning a few new ways in which I should be able to please you in the future, and..."  He cleared his throat, and Lys chuckled.

"What, you want to try them on me now?  I won't stop you if you do, but at the same time I promised to keep my hands to myself.  Although he isn't right now," Lys remarked, referring back to the screen, "damn he knew just how to find my sweet spot right away.  And I'll have to find that type of lube again, it was quite nice."  The gasps of Lys's on-screen doppelganger turned into pleasurable moans as the other man continued to finger and stroke him, and Elliott found himself unconsciously running his fingers up and down his partner's neck and ear, producing that tingling sensation that he knew that Lys enjoyed.  Lys was doing something similar, stroking the inside of Elliott's thigh before he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Sorry, I'm rather bad at keeping myself from touching you all over, especially after watching something like this.  I mean, it's actually kinda hot seeing myself like this.  I wasn't expecting that."

"It is...quite stimulating, I agree.  And I find myself without jealousy.  Rather, I am filled with a resolve to show you a level of ecstasy far beyond than what you have experienced here."

"You already have before."

"I wish to ascend beyond those moments."

"Well, you can- Oh, so that's what I look like from that angle," he snickered, as the other performer mounted him from behind and began slowly and deeply thrusting.  The moans of the other Lys got louder and more satisfied, and the real one bit his lip, grinning.

"It's sorta strange hearing myself like this, but then, I think I know why it turns you on so- Mmph!"  Elliott gripped him and kissed him deeply, pushing him down onto the couch, as he ran a hand up Lys's shirt and began to bite, lick and nuzzle his neck and ear.

"Forgive me, but I cannot hold myself back any longer, dear.  I desire you, I crave you, I must have you."  Lys could feel the tight bulge in Elliott's trousers against his leg, and gasped at the very deliberate and careful touch of his partner.

"Ah!  You were-  Oh gods-  Paying attention.  H-ah..."  Lys gasped and writhed under Elliott's touch, pulling him closer and continuing to kiss him.

"As I said, I desire you, so unless you wish me to-"  Reaching into a pocket, Lys pressed a small, wrapped item into Elliott's hand as he undid his belt.

"I picked up the gel ones so we don't have to waste as much time getting me ready," he smiled, nipping at Elliott's lip, "now sit up so I can get up, unless you plan to take me like this."

"No, over the table, I want to see you, both of you."  Lys undid his pants the rest of the way and slid them down over his hips, listening to the rustle of fabric as Elliott did the same, and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Mm, he's quite going at it, isn't he?  I wonder, do you plan to do the same, or are you planning to take your- Ah!"

"I plan to take _you_ ," Elliott whispered, suddenly entering Lys and biting his ear again, "and I am going to make you sing in harmony with yourself."  Lys knocked a couple of books off of the coffee table, grabbing it for support as Elliott pressed him into its surface, working him in rhythm to the events on-screen.  Lys could only moan wordlessly as Elliott slammed into him from behind, echoing the sounds that he had made with that other partner several years ago.

"Take me, use me, please yourself on me," he gasped, "don't hold anything back, give everything and let me hear it."  Elliott knew by now just how and where he could pleasure his partner, and adjusted his position to hit that spot, smiling in satisfaction as Lys's panting changed in intensity and volume.  "By the light, love, _yes_ , right there."  This encouragement, in addition to that of his digital lover, pushed him to his limit faster than he had expected.  Leaning forward, he grabbed Lys by the shoulders and ground into him powerfully for only a few more thrusts before he released, leaving him shuddering and sweating.  He lightly dragged his nails down Lys's back, generating a similar reaction from the other man and leaving white marks that quickly faded.

"I must apologize, dear, I had hoped to last a bit longer for you, but-"

"Shut up."  Lys turned around and kissed him again, stroking himself.  "I told you to just use me, I wanted you to get off, and you did."

"But you have not yet achieved climax, which is something I must rectify immediately."  Elliott removed and discarded the condom in a bin by the couch before pressing Lys back onto the couch.  "Lie back, my dear, and allow me to assist you in finishing as well."  Lys had an unobstructed view of both the television and his partner, who began to lick up and down his length, stroking and sucking with the months of skill he'd had to learn.  Knotting his fingers in Elliott's hair, he leaned back and watched as he and the other performer sat up, him straddling the other man's lap, both of them stroking his member up and down.  Remembering that moment, he ground his hips against his lover's mouth, feeling himself get closer and closer alongside the himself from the past.  Finally, he came at the same time as he did, digging his fingers into both the couch and Elliott's hair, gasping with the pleasure and effort of it.

"Just...wow...love..."  Weakly, he fumbled for the remote and paused the disc, and leaned into Elliott as he sat down next to him, having just done up his trousers.  "There's a bit more to that video, but I think I'll want a few minutes to recover first, if you don't mind."  Elliott kissed him softly, holding him the same way, far more docile now that he had released the pent-up passion.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to save that for another night.  For now, I would like to curl up with you for the rest of the night and enjoy this afterglow."

"Quite the romantic, but I can't argue.  Just give me a moment to fix my own pants first."  Once he had adjusted himself, he leaned back into the throw pillow propped up against the arm of one side and pulled Elliott on top of him.  Elliott kissed him once more before resting his head on Lys's shoulder, winding a lock of ginger-red hair around his finger.

"I do not think that I am the sort of man who would watch this sort of...'entertainment' on my own, but sharing it with you is something that I would like to do again."


	7. Old and New Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So the NSFW project has surpassed the main story in views, and I don't think that's going to change any time soon. I have evolved from Regular Trash to Epic Trash. So here's some weird, non-canon fun that takes place after chapter 58; Lys meets up and reconciles with his old flame, and everything is settled amicably. However, if Allen hadn't decided to head home directly and instead stopped by to warm up and have a chat, it might have gone a bit like this.
> 
> *Sighs, puts head in hands, wonders if maybe _this_ is their actual literary calling...*//

"I'm glad I came out here today.  I was terrified, but I was also tired of being a coward and running from everything.  I just wanted to stand on my own for once, to do the right thing, even if it was scary.  I just had to see you again, even if it was for the last time.  And I'm happy to have met you, Elliott, you're a good man and I'm glad to see that you've made Lys happy."  He extended a hand, which Elliott accepted and clasped between both of his.

"Likewise, I am not only delighted but grateful to have made your acquaintance.  It has weighed heavily upon my mind for some time who it was to thank for summoning medical assistance to his aid, and I must express my deepest and most heartfelt thanks for your intervention.  You have been a pleasure to converse with tonight and I anticipate the opportunity to do so again in the future.  Please do not find yourself a stranger in this town or his home."  Allen stared at him, quite impressed.

"Damn, Lys, I can see why you fell for him so hard.  Even _I'm_ getting a bit hot for him right now.  Speaking of hot, can we finish this conversation some place warmer?  It's very cold out right now."

"We were going to head back to my place.  Want to drop by and have a quick look before you leave?  Though I'm not sure where you parked."

"Close to the bus stop, since I wasn't sure where to go in town, and it looks mostly pedestrian here anyway, so I'd be heading in that direction anyway."

"Nifty.  I'm not that terribly far, really, it just feels like it in this weather."

They made good time back to the house and gratefully ducked inside.  As Elliott and Allen removed shoes and winter gear, Lys put a few logs on the fire and got it back to full strength, sitting down heavily in front of it, where he was joined on either side by the other two.

"This house is well-built, and it's warm in here, but damn if that cold doesn't just bite right through.  And it's the beginning of winter, too.  Not looking forward to the next couple of months."  Elliott gently pulled Lys into him, sharing some of his warmth, and Lys happily relaxed into him.  Chuckling at the cute display of affection, Allen nodded in assent and rubbed his arms before holding his hands closer to the fire.

"Yeah, it's not as bad in the city.  It chills off a bit, but we don't get nearly as much snow, and the wind can't get up to speed, either.  I should've worn a warmer coat."  Smiling, Lys offered open arms to his friend.

"You look pretty cold over there.  C'mere, I don't mind being in the middle of a hug sandwich."  Allen laughed at this turn of phrase and paused for a moment to glance at Elliott, not asking permission, but cautious about being in someone else's territory.  The soft smile the blonde man wore reassured him, and he leaned into Lys's hold, resting his head on his friend's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.  "Damn, I was right, you _are_ cold."  Mischievously, Elliott nibbled at the other side of Lys's neck, earning a giggle as he ducked away.  Allen did the same on the other side, not one to pass up the opportunity to make the ginger man laugh.

"You do know that his ears are sensitive, too, right?" Allen asked, demonstrating, and Lys ducked the other way, only to have Elliott now mirror Allen.

"I know _all_ of his sensitive spots, like _here_."  They teased him like this for a bit, enjoying the delighted laughter it produced, until Lys grabbed Allen by the collar, kissing him deeply and warmly.  He realized what he'd done just as soon as he did it, and pulled back, sighing at himself.

"Sorry, mate, got caught up in the moment.  That almost turned into foreplay there, and, well, you're both hot.  Damn, _and_ I'm turned on.  Sorry again."  Allen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not the only one, your kisses are _really_ good."  Running a tongue along the edge of Lys's ear, Elliott smiled at the gasp it elicited from his partner.

"Then that makes all of us.  But if there is a culprit in this it is me for having started it, but I shall be polite and _not_ take advantage of my partner while we have company."

"...What about _with_ company?" Allen asked, very quietly, almost too embarrassed to suggest it.  Lys had no such inhibitions, and traced a finger along Allen's shoulder as he grinned.

"Why Allen, do you mean to tell me that you're interested in a three-way with Elliott and I?  I never remember you being that adventurous before."

"Well, no, but there wasn't anyone I could ever feel comfortable around.  But now..."

"So you've just met him and you're okay with a triple shag?  Well, if you're _certain_..."  He kissed Allen again, feeling his friend lean into it as his hand traced an old, familiar pattern up Lys's waist and under his shirt.

"Perhaps we should take this someplace a bit more comfortable," Elliott suggested, stealing Lys back from Allen to kiss him himself.

"As if I weren't already glad enough that the bed is as big as it is.  Let's use all of it," smiled Lys, grabbing them both by the wrist and leading them to the bedroom.  Allen's cheeks remained flushed with nervousness and embarrassment, until Lys pushed Elliott to sit on the bed.

"So many buttons, so time-consuming.  Help me out with these a bit, hmm?" he asked, already starting on Elliott's waistcoat.  As requested, Allen worked with shaking fingers until it was Elliott's turn to pull him down for a kiss, which he enjoyed more than he had expected.  With greater confidence he continued, making a noise of curiosity as he felt Lys undo the zipper of his hoodie, pull it off, and toss it aside.  Elliott finished undoing the buttons on his cuffs and removed his shirt at the same time that Lys pulled his over his head, and let it drop to the floor as he gave Allen a sly smile.

"Your turn, take your time, I'm enjoying the show already."  Blushing harder than he had before, Allen carefully removed his t-shirt, suddenly self-conscious, which vanished when Lys kissed him again, removing his glasses to set them on the dresser, and undoing his pants in a moment.  "When you get these off, lie back, I want to taste you once more."

"You want to...  Is that okay with..."  Elliott ran his hands up and down Lys's chest from behind, also undoing his partner's pants and sliding a hand down the front as he traced and teased him with the other.

"I was planning on taking him from behind in the first place, so this agreement is acceptable."  Nearly getting tangled in his own clothes, Allen finally kicked his pants free as Elliott stripped Lys of his.  Climbing onto the bed, Lys tossed his hair back over his shoulder and eyed Allen with expectation.

"Love, why don't you get what you need while I get started with him?"  Elliott opened the nightstand and reached for a few things that Allen didn't see, as Lys pushed him into the pillow before licking and nibbling him from his neck to his hips, where he settled in and began to stroke and suck his friend.  "It's as good as I remember, can you say the same?"  A gasp of pleasure gave the answer that Lys wanted, and he chuckled as he continued his work, feeling Allen's fingers in his hair and Elliott's fingers enter him from behind.

"I shall try not to be rough, but it will be difficult to hold myself back seeing you like this, my dear.  This is not something I had expected to experience with you, but I do think that I will enjoy this."

"...Same," gasped Allen again, "I'd thought about it a couple of times, but- Ah!  Keep doing that...  But I could never find a way to-  Yes, gods, Lys, you're good at this...  Never find a way to bring it up, and didn't know anyone else I could be comfortable with."  He rocked his hips against Lys's mouth, remembering how they'd done it so many times before, watching with fascination as Elliott positioned Lys's hips and smoothly entered in one thrust.  The feel and intensity of Lys's oral skills changed and increased, and he released Allen for a moment to catch his breath and gasp as Elliott moved with a deep, rhythmic thrust.  They continued like this for only another minute before Lys released Allen again.

"Both of you...  I want..."

"You desire something of us?"

"In me...  Both of you, at once."  Allen and Elliott exchanged a look of surprise.

"Are you certain, dear?  I do not want to hurt you."

"Yeah, Lys, you're sure you can take it?"

"I'm certain, and I can take it.  I've got something that'll help me relax enough to take both of you."  Another shared glance and Elliott withdrew, allowing Lys to take a couple of things from the nightstand.

"Here, put this on," he whispered to Allen, handing him a condom, "I'll get myself ready.  I only need a minute."  Allen had difficulty managing it at first, though due to nerves, not inexperience.  Strangely, Elliott's assistance was reassuring, as well as his kisses, and Lys watched them with pleasure, fingering himself deeply as he worked in the liquid he had retrieved.  "I want you both so bad right now, I don't care what happens.  Mmm, I'm definitely loose enough for you both, are you ready?"  Allen reclined back again,  and Lys wasted no time in straddling his hips and rubbing the other man's erection against himself.  Relaxing, he slowly inserted it, easing himself down its length, then rode it up and down a couple of times for the pure pleasure of it.

"You are enjoying this more than I had anticipated," Elliott observed, positioning himself behind Lys, watching the other two men with satisfaction.  Leaning forward, Lys kissed Allen even deeper than before, nipping his lip as he pulled back.

"Spread me wide for him, I want to be relaxed for this."  Allen did as requested, startled by the sudden moan in his ear as Elliott carefully entered as well.

"Tell me if there is any discomfort, I do not wish for you to be injured."

"It's...good.  Ahh, yes, keep going, it's _good_ , just take it slow at first until I-  Oh gods, almost there, yes..."

Finally completely inside, Elliott ground himself against Lys a little to tease as well as test, and almost chuckled at the sound that the other two men made at the same time.  Carefully, he pulled Lys upright, running a tongue along the side of his neck.

"How are you doing?  Still fine?"

"Gods, this is good.  So... _tight_.  Fuck me, both of you.  Hard, soft, fast, slow, I don't care, just give it to me, I can't wait any-  Ah!"  Elliott began to move gently, trying to gauge his partner's reaction and tolerance, feeling Allen do the same.  After a few moments they found themselves thrusting in time against each other, providing a nonstop level of friction that left Lys moaning loudly and with delight.  It was just as good for them as well; the friction and tension was something they'd never felt before, and they worked together enthusiastically.  Elliott ran his hands up and down Lys's chest again, pausing to tweak and tease, changing the tone and tenor of his gasps.

"I'll play with these a bit if you stroke him.  I want to see how long it takes for him to finish like this."

"I don't think it'll be long," Allen said, rubbing his friend's length with long-practiced skill, "those are so very sensitive and with both of us doing everything we are I'm surprised he hasn't come already."

Lys reached back behind himself to pull Elliott closer, kissing him over his shoulder, unable and unwilling to contain his voice.

"Almost...there...  By the light, this is amazing, keep...  Yes, I'm...   Ahh, just like...  Harder!"  Losing himself completely to the moment and their position, he demanded everything out of his lovers, almost dizzy with the sensation.  Both of them knew his "tells," and gripped Lys for purchase as they gave him what he desired.  Panting deeply and heavily, Lys tightened around them both as he got closer and closer, until-

He felt them both release inside him at the same time, which pushed him over the edge as well.  He slumped over, nearly collapsing onto Allen, almost too weak to sit up from the exertion, and shuddered with delight as they pulled out.  With what was left of his coordination, he shifted to the side and flopped onto the pillow next to Allen, heart pounding in his ears and covered in sweat.  Vaguely aware of movement, he glanced over to see Allen discard a tissue after having wiped himself off.  Elliott reclined on his side on the other side, brushing his fingers across his partner once more.

"This was an unexpected end to the evening," he remarked, looking and sounding extremely languid.  Allen would normally have found something like this to be highly embarrassing or uncomfortable, but still strangely, he found himself at ease, mimicking Elliott's pose.

"Though not an unwanted one.  I sorta  had hoped to do something one last time, so I'm not bothered at all."

"Well..." Lys panted, "if you give me a few minutes to recover we can do something like that again."

"Give _you_ a moment to recover?" teased Elliott, "I seem to recall that we were doing most of the work.  Though I must know if you are alright."

"Just...fine...  Can't do that exact thing again tonight, but _damn_ was it good that once."  Allen chuckled and brushed hair out of his face.

"I suppose I'll be staying the night, then."


	8. Fevers and Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In chapter 61, Lys finally recovers from a nasty chest cold. He takes the time to repay Elliott for taking care of him while ill... Just a short little chapter, quick and dirty.//

Some time in the early morning after the fourth day, Lys woke up feeling much better.  Sitting up, he took a few experimental, deep breaths and was pleased to find that he was no longer fatigued or plagued with a tickle in his throat.  He checked the time on his phone and grimaced at the early hour; with all of the sleep he'd been getting lately he wasn't tired right now, but it was still dark and far too cold to take care of anything outside of the house.  Getting up, he stretched with satisfaction, feeling muscles, tendons, and joints loosening and complaining after prolonged bed rest.  His eyes adjusted to the darkness, he slipped quietly into the living room, smiling when he saw Elliott comfortably asleep on the couch with Xander curled up on his chest.

As he moved over, Xander twitched an ear and regarded him with a sleepy, one-eyed look.  Scratching the ginger feline between the ears, he carefully sat down next to Elliott, and held his breath as Xander got up and hopped onto the back of the couch.  The other man was deep in sleep, as this didn't produce any response.  Feeling relaxed from his rest and recovery, he took a few minutes to sit with his partner, mentally indexing the last few days, gingerly taking his hand, wanting the physical contact he'd been denied but trying not to disturb him.  A few minutes of this was enough to satisfy him; Elliott was even more serene than usual while asleep, and Lys shared in it until he decided that he might as well take care of a few things around the house.  He was unable to resist the urge to brush a few strands of hair out of the other man's face, and this gentle motion was enough to wake him.

"Sorry, love," he apologized quietly, "go back to sleep, it's still early."

"You have recovered," Elliott observed, with that warm smile that belonged only to Lys, "it is good to see you in full health again."

"And if you hadn't been here I'd still be sick, and likely worse.  Thanks for everything.  I know you don't want repayment, but I'll find a way to make it up to you."  Elliott's smile shifted from warm to flirty, and he pulled Lys closer to nibble his ear.

"Then I shall demand payment in your touch.  It has been over half a week since I could hold you, and even longer since I have been able to have you."

"What, here on the couch?" he teased, brushing Elliott's lips with a light kiss, "you're awfully frisky this early in the morning, I'm impressed."

"You are the fiery incubus who has led me down this path, so you have none to blame but yourself.  Now, let us see how much of your debt you can pay off by the end of the morning."

Lys kissed him from the collarbone, up his neck, and across his jaw to kiss him deeply as he pulled them both out of the front of their pants, stroking them slowly with one hand.  Elliott moaned a little at this touch, already completely hard in Lys's grip.  He caressed Lys under his shirt and ground his hips against his hand, taking his time to enjoy what he'd been denied.

"Mm, this is good, but I want to ride you so bad right now," Lys whispered, pausing in his kisses to run his tongue up and down Elliott's neck.

"Then it is fortunate that we have kept protection out here, because I haven't the patience to go to the bedroom right now."  Pulling a wrapped item from the stand next to the couch, Elliott opened it and applied its contents as Lys stood up long enough to discard his pants, straddling his partner again.

"I want to take my time with this, but you are amazingly hot right now."  Holding him in place, Lys eased himself down on Elliott's length, biting his lip at the sensation he hadn't had in a few days, which seemed far too long.  He put his hands on Elliott's shoulders for support and moved up and down slowly, moaning a little as Elliott stroked his erection, matching the rhythm.  Abruptly, Elliott stripped Lys of his shirt and continued to caress and tease with one hand as he rubbed with the other, and Lys tried to maintain his pace.

"Damn it, I can't hold back, I want to feel you come inside me right now."  Harder and faster, he rocked and slid on Elliott's hips, feeling his sweet spot hit with every thrust, not holding back his moans of pleasure.  Elliott continued to focus on stroking the other man, though he did allow himself to delight in the sensation of being thoroughly ridden and pressed into the couch cushions for it.  "I'm...  Closer, love, getting...  Please finish, I can't until you do..."

"Then get down here and let me taste you again, I'm almost there myself."  Elliott knotted his fingers in Lys's hair, jerking him even more quickly and strongly, as he felt himself get closer to releasing from his lover's energetic thrusting.  The sound of Lys's moans as he pleasured himself atop his partner was enough, and he dug his fingers into Lys's back with one hand, trying not to grip him too hard with the other hand.  This stimulation was exactly what was needed to send him over as well, however, and Lys was barely able to be quick enough to use his shirt to catch it, not wanting to get it on Elliott's good shirt.

"I...  I think I'm good for a moment, love.  Shall we take this to the shower, then?"  Nipping at Lys's lips and ear, Elliott hugged him for a moment before letting him get up.

"I find myself temporarily at peace as well.  And a shower sounds excellent; I want to finger you and hear you moan for me again before I take you once more."  Lys retrieved his discarded garments and led the way, starting the shower but turning it down to a warm mist as Elliott properly disrobed.  He took a deep breath of the hot, moist air, glad that he was no longer in danger of coughing again, and felt a warm, solid hand trace a line down his back to his waist.

"Such an arousing sight, I find myself powerless to resist touching it."  Lys turned around and wrapped his arms around Elliott's neck, kissing him again as he felt the other man reach for something.

"I want you to touch me all over, especially-  Ah!  Right there!"  Carefully but skillfully, Elliott slid two slick fingers into his partner, probing and teasing as he bit playfully his neck and shoulders, then ran his tongue down Lys's chest, to his hips, to his erect member again, which he sucked with equal skill.

"Your voice...  More so than your body it arouses passion within me, stoking my fires to an inferno that almost cannot be quenched.  Sing for me, my dear, I want to hear every note of your song as I pleasure you."

"...More...  Gods, _yes_ , love, more, I-  Ahh, I want you to just keep doing that-  Ha-ah..."  His moans echoed in the shower, deeply and warmly, until Elliott couldn't wait any further.

"Up against the wall, spread yourself for me," he demanded.  Turning around again, he put one hand on the wall for balance, trying to hold himself open as he felt Elliott re-apply the slick liquid, gasping in delight as he slid in again smoothly.  Both hands on the wall, he pressed back against Elliott, who held his hips firmly as he started moving slowly, savoring the tightness of his partner.

"So...hard...  Give it to me, all of it, quickly," Lys begged, fingers scraping the wall as they curled from the sensation, then gasped again as Elliott reached around and grabbed his shoulders from under his arms and around the front, pressing him against the wall.  His moans got louder, deeper, and more breathy as Elliott ground into him, not holding back.

"This is how you want it?  Using you swiftly and roughly?"

"Light, yes, _there!_   I want you deep in- ahhh!  Deep in me, I need this, just like this-  Ah!  More!"  The cool wall was a sharp contrast to the hot water misting over the both of them, making him even more sensitive than usual, causing him to clench and tighten as he shuddered at climax, more quickly than he'd expected.  Elliott only managed a few more thrusts before he couldn't hold back either, leaving marks in Lys's shoulders as he did so.  Feeling the ripple of the afterglow, Lys was somewhat limp in Elliott's grasp as he pulled him into a hug, breathing heavily.

"I have marked you once again, my dear, and again I must apologize for it."

"Apologize again and I'll slap you," Lys replied without any malice, and almost without strength, "those are proof that I am amazing at pleasing you, and I almost wish that I could show them off better."  He kissed the blonde man and ran his fingers through the slightly-damp hair.

"Very well, I shall defer to your opinions.  And I think that your debt has been sufficiently been paid, though if you wish to pay ahead for next time..."

"I don't think that either of us have the stamina just yet for that, but I'll be more than happy to do anything you ask tonight.  _All_ night."


	9. The Athlete and the Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I had a craptastic week, so here's something random, the thought of which amused me and I rather needed at that time. Totally non-canon, I just thought that Elliott could use a bit of fun. Because really, who reads these for plot, and I'm slowly turning this into a game of How Can I Best Lose Readers.
> 
> *Tap dances across stage waving a cane and top hat.*
> 
> I am traaash, such utter traaaaash, what amazing trash I am...//

Alex and Elliott chatted while lounging comfortably on the couch at Lys's home, and they both looked up and accepted a bottled drink from him as he returned from the kitchen.

"Drink tax, one kiss," he smiled, leaning into Elliott, who chuckled and gave him what he wanted.  He noticed Alex's look of surprise and grinned.  "In your case I suppose Elliott can pay it for you."

"...You want me to kiss your boyfriend?"  Laughing, Lys patted him on the shoulder.

"I meant that he'd give it to _me_ , but I won't lie, the thought of you two making out is pretty damn hot."

"Oh?  Ohh...  Heh, well, yeah, he is kinda cute for a guy."

"Only 'kinda cute?'  Alex, you wound me," replied the blonde man, feigning offense.

"Twist my arm, hunh?  Right, I admit it, you're hot for a dude, and I totally see why Lys is totally into you."

"Actually, _he's_ usually the one in _me_ ," Lys smirked, his arms around Elliott from behind, who blushed and swatted at his hands.

"Dear, I don't think that our guest needs to know about that sort of thing."

"It's cool, that's actually a funny turn-around.  Although..."  He trailed off and took a drink, staring off as he thought about something.  "What is it like for you two?  Kissing, that is.  I mean, I know what it's like with girls, but is it different for us?"  Lys shrugged and took a drink himself, reclining on the arm of the sofa opposite from Alex.

"A bit, yeah.  With girls it's softer and more...relaxed?  It's not that they can't be energetic or anything about it, but I've just found that there's a greater intensity to it with guys.  Also, it's way more powerful.  Like, it can get really hot and heavy with a girl, but with guys we're just stronger, so we don't have to hold back as much."  He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced.  "I'm not making a whole lot of sense.  It's easier to demonstrate than explain, but you're my cousin and that's a bit weird, even for me."  Elliott saw the question Alex wanted to ask but was a bit too embarrassed to do, and chuckled politely.

"Alexander Mullner, are you working up the courage to ask me to assist?"

"Um...  Yeah, actually, but it sounds like I'm being creepy no matter how I'd word it, and I didn't think you'd be interested, 'cause...y'know..."  Elliott set his drink on the coffee table and lounged into the couch with a teasing smile.

"I could be convinced.  I lack Lysander's experience, but I do believe that I am capable of answering your question.  Further, as he has already stated, it would be interesting for him as well, and I can use that to my personal advantage later tonight."

"Oh, so what, you help satisfy my curiosity and in return I help you satisfy your boyfriend?  A pretty good trade, I guess."

"It could be," replied Elliott, still regarding him with that smile that Alex was beginning to find to be quite beguiling.  Alex snorted and set his bottle down next to Elliott's.

"Fine.  Get over here, I wanna see if you're as good as he keeps bragging that you are."  Leaning over, Elliott ran a slow finger from Alex's collar, up his neck and to his lips, still wearing that teasing grin.

"I _am_ quite good, but-  Mmf!"  Alex interrupted him, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and pulling him closer, and Elliott reflexively grabbed the other man's shoulders for support.  Almost unable to stifle a giggle, Lys tried to remain quiet and not interrupt, but at the same time wondered how he could remain there without feeling awkward or appearing to lurk.  Enjoying the action, Alex pulled away a bit to catch his breath, only to be pushed down firmly by Elliott, who kissed him even more deeply this time, slowly running a hand up the athlete's shirt.  After a few moments he sat back a little, breathing heavily, and laughed at himself.

"My apologies, Alexander, I got caught up in that and very nearly violated you.  You have had quite the effect up on me."

"S'okay, you and Lys are right, that does get pretty intense.  Though if you leave me hanging like this I'm going to be annoyed."  Alex's pants were sporting a noticeable bulge, and Elliott gave him a playfully oblivious look.

"Mm?  What shall I do about your condition, then?  I'd have thought that a man like you would find it emasculating to be aroused by another man, and that you'd be averse to asking it of your cousin's lover."

"Well, this _is_ your fault, so it's your job to deal with it.  And he can watch for all I care."

"You know, he really should.  In fact, I'd like his assistance as well.  You aren't the only one that desires release."  Smirking, Lys folded his hands behind his head, turning this over in his mind.

"I'm quite up for that, but only if Alex is."

"I don't give a damn as long as you're putting that mouth to better use than taunting me," Alex snarled, and Elliott chuckled softly as he leaned over to lick Alex's lips again and unbutton his pants.

"Very well, I suppose that I shall have to see to it that you are satisfied."  Lys sat up and moved across the couch to nibble on Elliott's ear and undo his belt from behind.

"What is it you want out of me, love?"

 "It is not 'out' but 'in.'  You have described to me what it is like with another man at the same time, I think that I'd like to experience this for myself."  Lys nipped at his ear again, biting him gently on the neck and collarbone as he unbuttoned the top of Elliott's shirt and pulled it aside.

"I never expected you to be an exhibitionist or interested in sharing with someone else.  Well, why don't you loosen your own pants a bit and get started.  You've kept him waiting long enough."

Alex leaned back on the arm of the couch, stroking himself as Elliott shifted into position to better work, and brushed his hair back over his shoulder.  Immediately, Alex gasped with delight at Elliott's skill, gripping his hair with one hand and the couch cushion with the other.

"Just...  Just _damn_ , guys do this better, too."  Eyes closed, he relaxed into the experience, not bothering to hold back his voice, which Elliott found both encouraging and stimulating.

"You're sure you want me to have you like this?" Lys confirmed, caressing his partner, having just rolled on protection but wanting to be certain.

"I already told you yes, now get on with it, I am busy."  He moaned in satisfaction as Lys slowly entered him, as he didn't do that quite often, and was enjoying the view from behind anyway.

"So have I found a new fetish of yours, or is Alex just that good a kisser?"

"I am damn good, but it better not be something he's gonna want to get off with in the future, 'cause I don't think this will happen again.  Damn if this isn't good, though.  _Gods_ , right there.  Ah... _yes_..."  His grip on Elliott and the couch tightened as he got closer to climax, breathing heavier and faster.  Elliott winced a little as Alex finished, as he had been holding on a little tight.  Alex sat up, sweating slightly and a little disheveled, and made a noise of surprise as Elliott grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him again.

"...More...  Kiss me while he-  Ah!"  Lys pulled Elliott upright to sit on his lap, reaching around to stroke him.

"Why don't you please yourself on me while I rub you off?  I'm feeling lazy tonight."  Alex moved over to comply with Elliott's request, and began to work him the same way that Lys was.

"Might as well help you out as well.  I want to see how long it takes for you to get off with both of us doing this.  I didn't think it could be this fun with another guy, but I've gotta admit that hearing you gasp like this is a bit of an ego boost."

Gripping Alex's shoulders for support again, Elliott ground against Lys slowly but strongly, panting for breath around the athlete's tongue.  Lys reached into Elliott's pocket for a handkerchief, feeling his partner almost at his limit.

"Almost...  I'm very nearly...  Mm!  Yes, harder, I-"  Elliott wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, kissing him fiercely as he released, feeling Lys's nails dig into his hips as he finished as well.  Leaning into Alex's chest, he held on for a few moments longer.  "As Lysander said, this can be, and _was_ , quite intense.  Forgive me if I take a few minutes to recover."  Alex chuckled and stroked his hair, not bothered, and apparently amused.

"I know better than to ask you two any personal questions in the future, but that wasn't bad.  And it's funny to see this side of you."  Lys had finished straightening himself up and assisted his partner in doing the same, though he left his shirt untucked and messy.  Elliott brushed his hair out of his face and smiled weakly.

"I do not think that I would have the courage or temerity to request this sort of encounter again, so you need not worry.  However, it was pleasurable, though I now find myself somewhat embarrassed about my behavior."

"It's all good.  It's just funny how you're all quiet normally, but suddenly all demanding."

"And I promise not to tease you about it later, love," Lys grinned, hugging him softly, "but I hope you don't mind if I remember this moment for later, I quite like you being a bit adventurous."


	10. Thinking of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //At the end of chapter 62 we learn that Lys is very sensitive to certain kinds of touch, which Sebastian uses in order to prank him a little one day at practice. But just _how_ sensitive is he? Let's join him and Elliott to find out.//

Sam was the last to arrive, after Abigail and Sebastian, who weren't as bothered by the cool weather as he was.  Lys was sitting on the piano bench next to Elliott, working out the piece that Sam was still writing, though he held Resonance instead of the bass.  Abigail was seated at the table and busily drawing something new (apparently a commission), and Sebastian sat across from her with his laptop, reviewing notes from their last practice and making separate comments on paper.  Flopping into a chair at the table, he dropped his backpack on the floor and rummaged through it, pulling out the sheet music he'd been writing and a soda.  Lys stood up and leaned Resonance against the piano to sit next to him, looking over what Sam was spreading out in front of him.  He looked over it and tried to give feedback for the new parts that Sam had added, but after a few minutes sighed and put his chin in one hand, poking at the music with a finger in irritation.

"It's been almost a year and I still can't write music.  I feel like such a dead weight like that."

"Well, you could always entertain me in the meantime," suggested the spiky-haired musician, tapping a pencil eraser against his lip, "get my creative mojo flowing and all."

"I'm not your personal plaything," Lys yawned, considering raiding Sam's backpack for a soda, the owner of which smirked at him, forgetting the music for a moment.

"Nah, you're Elliott's, and I don't think he shares."  Elliott made a noise of amusement and shook his head, looking at the music in front of him and thinking about it before trying a section again.

"It's not that he won't, it's that you're just not good enough to do what I like," sassed Lys right back, idly examining the papers in front of him.  Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled, and stood up to move around the table and reach into Sam's bag for a soda.

"Oh, what, you need something really naughty to-"

"You lack subtlety and a gentle touch," Lys interrupted, continuing to wear the indifferent facade, knowing that he'd have to wait until Sam got bored or distracted with the subject before he'd let it go, "I am far from delicate but you can't just rush things."

"Fine then," grinned his friend, putting his chin in both hands and focusing on him with glee, "what _does_ he have to do to make you all hot and bothered?"  Sighing again, Lys heard Elliott chuckle a second time as he made annotations to the music and tried it a bit differently.

"Since I know you won't shut up until I give you a damn answer, I like it when he's touching my ears or neck.  There, satisfied now?"

"I dunno, are _you_?"  Lys was confused by Sam's cryptic question before he felt warmth on his neck as light fingers flicked down his shoulder to his collarbone, and someone gently bit the side of his ear.  This produced an involuntary reaction; the sort of sound he normally made with a particular person late at night.  Turning as red as his hair, he clapped both hands over his mouth as a discordant chord was heard from the piano.  Sam very nearly knocked his soda over onto the music, and Abigail leaned back in her chair, trying not to mess up the work she'd done, both of them laughing fit to burst.  With a smirk of victory, Sebastian patted Lys on the head and bounced the soda on his palm as he walked back to his chair.

"That's justice for the morning you woke me up a couple of months ago."

"And for me the day you got better from being sick," Sam gasped out between giggles.

"You-!  Th-  Th-  That's something that only Elliott is supposed to hear!" Lys stammered, for once flustered beyond words.  He was silenced again when he heard Elliott laughing as well, and turned to see his partner resting his elbow on the piano and a hand over his eyes, trying to hold back but failing completely.  He gave all three men unamused glares in turn, hands in fists on his legs, sitting stiffly in his chair.  "You should be annoyed, too, love."  Elliott got up long enough to pull him over to the piano bench and hug him, though Lys still sat with catlike aloofness.

"That is true, but they have only heard one note of the entire symphony that I can coax from you.  In that regard, they have my sympathy for that which they will never know."  Lys turned red again, completely without words, but a tiny smile flickered at the corner of his lips as he leaned into Elliott's shoulder.

"I really have nobody to blame but myself for their shenanigans and your current state of confidence, but I'm still going to be annoyed by it all anyway."

Lys dropped back into the chair from which he had been vacated and continued to assist Sam as best he could until the other three departed for the evening.  As the door closed behind him he let out a deep sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair.

"Is something on your mind, dear?" Elliott queried, standing up to walk over and kiss him on the top of the head.

"Not really, just that ever since Sebastian pranked me I've been trying to hide the fact that it was a hell of a turn-on, and because even though I was trying _not_ to, I've been thinking of you all afternoon which hasn't helped one bit."  Lys moved the chair back from the table and Elliott chuckled as he noticed what his partner had been trying to hide all afternoon.

"Perhaps I can assist you in dealing with this matter before we depart?"

"What did you have in mind?" Lys grinned, enjoying the slightly exhibitionist side of his lover.  Elliott tapped a finger to his chin for a moment, then leaned over to remove the unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt that Lys wore, kissed him deeply, and grabbed and lifted the hem of the long-sleeved shirt.  However, instead of removing it completely, he pulled it back over Lys's head, leaving it over his arms and shoulders, and before Lys could question his actions, grabbed the other shirt and used it to secure his arms behind him and around the back of the chair.

"What-  Love, what are you doing?"  Giving Lys that warm, sultry smile he wore when feeling playful, Elliott straddled Lys's lap and gently ran his tongue up the side of his neck.

"I think I am going to see if I can get you to climax from the gentlest of touch.  If you are aroused so easily then you should be easy to satisfy."  He unbuckled and unbuttoned both of their trousers as he kissed him again, nipping at his ear and pulling them both free, though he stroked only himself.  "Now, you _do_ like it when I nibble like so..."

"Ah!  Yes...that's...good.  You're really not going to-"

"Yes, I am.  I have pleasured you in many ways before, now I wish to see if this will do anything for you."  Continuing to nibble, nuzzle, bite, and stroke, Elliott's touch danced across Lys's neck and shoulders, and he twitched from the sensation of it.

"Gods _yes_ this is doing it for me.  Just, hurry, I need to-"  Elliott interrupted him with another kiss, biting softly at his lip, and shifting to focus on licking and biting his ear.

"The only thing you 'need' to do is sing for me.  I will grant you release once I am certain that your song needs to end."

"Ah-!  Hah...  I'm so hard it almost hurts.  Touch me already."

"I am."

"Stroke me, damn it."

"I have been."

"You know what I mean.  Ah!  Yes, gods yes!"  Lys panted with desire, writhing under Elliott's gentle and careful touch, getting very close to the edge but unable to cross it.  His partner continued to rub himself firmly and slowly, and he smirked a little at his partner's frustration.

"Hmm, you could be correct.  You are so very close to the finish, but not quite yet.  And I will not yet allow it.  Though you did demand that I do something else," he mused, running a finger down Lys's chest, "these look so very pink and hard.  I wonder if they'll do anything else for you."  He tweaked one gently and was rewarded with a gasp and a twitch from the other man, who breathed even more deeply and quickly.

"Gods, love, that's-  Ah!  More!"  Elliott leaned down to flick the other with his tongue, continuing to tease and brush with a feather-light touch, driving Lys to the edge of madness with pleasure.  He gently worked them, still running his hand up and down his own length, now fully hard and erect in response to his lover's moans.  Kissing him again, he traced a line from Lys's chin to his belt, giving him a teasing and flirty smile.

"I wonder if I should grant you the reward of release.  I find myself also close to climax, and I am eager to see just how good it will be for you."  He softly ran a finger over the head of Lys's member, spreading the liquid that was already leaking out.

"By the light, _more_ , don't stop!  Ah!  I said don't stop-"

"You need to ask politely," purred Elliott, pulling his hand away and licking his finger.

"Please, gods love, _please_ let me finish...  I can't take this much longer."

"When you put it like that I suppose that I have no recourse but to comply."  He leaned over again, resuming his earlier action, sucking on one while rubbing the other, and Lys's moans changed again in intensity and volume, trying to grind his hips against the man who was sitting very firmly on him.  This attention was enough to finally let him cross over, and he shuddered with a deep gasp at the sensation.  Elliott had been working himself very quickly at the same time, and allowed himself to finish only once Lys had.  Breathing heavily, Lys slumped back in the chair, giving Elliott a glance of satisfaction and irritation at the same time.

"I should probably find myself irritated at how often you are able to exert control over me like this so often, but at the same time, it's kinda arousing how you can be all domineering now and then."  Elliott freed him from the tangle of fabric and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe him down.  "Though when we get back to the house tonight I am going to fuck you into the mattress all night.  I was just hard earlier, but now I'm _hot_ for you."  Pulling Lys in for a kiss, Elliott nipped again at his lip again.

"I cannot argue with that.  After teasing you so thoroughly I look forward to being subjected to your wild and fiery passions."


	11. A Change of Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, picking up where the last one left off, because 1) I ran out of time to expand it, and 2) I'm trying to make what ideas I have left last longer. Only 11 chapters and I'm nearly spent? Good thing they have more stamina than I do...

"If we weren't going back to your place because we stayed at mine last night I'd swear it was because you were trying to tease me further," Lys smiled, holding Elliott's hand as they walked through the plaza to the beach, "it's not that much farther than my home but just enough that I already ache to have you but have to behave myself until we are beyond the prying eyes of town."  Elliott squeezed his hand and smiled, somehow able to conceal his needs better than Lys.

"I have teased you enough for today, now I shall reap the seeds of passion that I have sown."

Bantering playfully, they made it to Elliott's cabin as quickly as they could without hurrying, dropping their bags and other items by the door.  Their hands free of carried items, they began working at each other's clothes, almost stumbling over furniture on the way to the bedroom.  Elliott dropped his previously collected demeanor and kissed and touched Lys with a warm intensity that almost surprised the ginger-haired man.

"You're sure you want me in you, love?  I know we don't do it very often."

"I am feeling rather passive this evening and am more than happy to let you do more of the work.  In addition, you stated that you wish to 'fuck me into the mattress,' and I am aroused by this prospect."

"You could have just said 'yes.'"

Lys came close to ripping buttons off of Elliott's shirt, and made a mental note to try to learn to sew in the future, as he was certain that it wouldn't be "close to" at some point.

"Those are yours to deal with," Lys smiled, dropping to his knees to unbuckle Elliott's trousers, glad that this fabric was sturdier.  Elliott paused in unbuttoning his shirt to shudder and lean back against the wall as the other man orally stimulated him with practiced skill.

"Light, dear, that's...  You're really..."  Without words, he breathed heavily, gripping Lys as he took him as deeply as he could, bringing the taller man to release much more quickly than he'd expected.  "Ah...that was...  You didn't need to do it that quickly-"  Interrupted by Lys's kisses, he finished with the buttons on his shirt and cast it aside, sliding his hand down the back of his partner's pants.  Stepping back, Lys sat down to untie his boots, leaving Elliott to finish discarding the rest of his clothes, who promptly unbuttoned Lys's pants and removed them in one movement as soon as the boots had been kicked off.  At first Elliott pressed Lys to the bed, grinding up against him and caressing him before he sat up and brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Mm, that's right, I wanted _you_ in _me_ this time.  Perhaps I should get prepared."  He opened the nightstand and handed protection to Lys and took a bottle for himself, turning so that Lys could see him slowly applying the lube, putting on a show for the benefit of his partner.  Enjoying what he saw, Lys stroked himself for a few moments as he watched, taking his time to roll on the condom and running his fingers down Elliott's back.

"Think you're ready for me?"

"It appears that my ministrations have left you desiring me with a burning intensity, and you are having difficulty in holding yourself back from ravishing me.  And to that I have only one word."  He took Lys's chin from over his shoulder.  "Don't."  Kissing him softly, he gasped as Lys entered him, trying to be slow and gentle but aching to be a bit more forceful.

"So, you wish for me to take you a little more like...this?" Lys asked, thrusting deeply and grinning in satisfaction at Elliott's moan of pleasure.  "I know you don't get off on penetration quite like I do, but I certainly hope that this is doing something for you," he remarked, licking his partner's neck as he found his rhythm.

"I may not...ah, right there...may not quite 'get off' on it, but it is still quite- yes, like that- quite good.  Ah!  Just...pleasure yourself on me, my dear."

It was Lys's turn to press his lover into the bed, and Elliott gripped the sheets tightly as moaned and whispered Lys's name in time with his movements.

"I need to do this more often, love, you're just so tight, and it's such a turn-on to hear your voice for once.  Damn, but it's so hard to hold back."

"Like I...ah!- said, don't.  Use me, my dear, I have already finished once, let yourself do the same."  Lys paused to pull out and nip at Elliott's ear.

"Turn over, I want to see your face as I take you."  Reclining back against the pillows, Elliott ran a finger up and down his chest as Lys got back into position.  "If I remember right, your good spot is right... _there_."  Gripping his partner by the waist, Lys was more forceful in his movements, satisfied with the gasps it elicited from Elliott, who again knotted his fingers in the sheets to have something to hold onto.  Unable to hold back any longer, he was only able to keep himself going another minute before the sensation sent him over, climaxing and digging his fingers into his partner's hips.  Elliott pulled him down to kiss him and nibble on his neck.

"I think that I was incorrect earlier, I am not as lazy as I had thought.  Lie back, my dear, for once you are firm again I want to sit astride and ride you."

"I can make that happen.  I'll get a fresh one-"

"Actually, I want you without anything in the way this time.  I've not yet tried that, and I am loose and slick enough tonight that it isn't a problem."  Lys brushed a lock of strawberry-blonde hair out of Elliott's face, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're sure, love?  We've always used protection, since I used to..."

"I am your only partner now, and I know that you have nothing we need to worry about.  I have taken you a few times the same way and you appeared to enjoy it more than usual."

"Yeah, it's different.  Well, if that's how you want it, I'm ready for you."  Switching places, Lys got comfortable as Elliott sat across his hips, rubbing them both in one hand.

"I think that I am ready as well."  Shifting position, he carefully eased himself onto Lys's member, taking him in slowly, since he was still not as used to this sort of thing as Lys was.  Once in place, he ground his hips against Lys once more, getting the feel for this position, biting his lip at the newer, more intense feeling.

"You are right, it is different.  I can feel more of... _you_.  And I am better able to-  Ah, there it is.  I do not derive as much pleasure as you do like this, but it is still extremely satisfying, and-"  He arched his back as Lys took him by the waist again, thrusting up and at an angle to find that sweet spot that left Elliott moaning with ecstasy.

"So this is what it's like from your point of view most nights," Lys smirked, "it's very nice.  But I think I want to see what it's like to get you to come like this.  It's your turn to sing for me, love."

"Lysander...  Keep doing...  Right there, _there_!  More, my dear, I need..."

"I need _you_ to finish, love.  I'm close, but I want to hear you first."

"I am almost...there, just like...  By the light, I..."  Elliott leaned forward to grab the headboard for support, feeling Lys move against him with determination, seeking that moment of release for the both of them.  He was only partially aware of his partner being unable to hold back any further, and he shuddered as well with climax, temporarily exhausted from the exertion.

"You have no idea how hot that was, love," Lys said once he had caught his breath, wrapping his arms around Elliott's neck, who interrupted any further talk with frantic but warm kisses.

"I think that I have an idea, and that I must demand this of you again soon."

"Just give me a few minutes to touch you for a bit and feel your warmth first.  I really, _really_ needed this."


	12. A First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Lys mentions at some point that he and Allen were each other's first. How did that happen, and what?...//

Allen knocked politely on Lys's apartment door, hearing guitar music within.  It stopped, and there was a moment of silence before the door opened wide, almost as much as Lys's grin when he saw his friend.  Wrapping him in a warm hug, Lys laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, good to see you!  Oh, is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing, no, it's just, I don't mind the kiss, but we're sorta visible right now..." Allen replied, blushing a little.  Lys closed the door and his grin returned.

"Sorry about that, just feeling really good.  This is my first week away from home and I'm loving this freedom.  Living with mom and dad was great and all, but there's nothing like your own place."  Removing his windbreaker, Allen looked around for a place to put it, eventually draping it over the back of the computer chair and joining Lys to sit on the edge of the bed, pushed against one wall of the studio apartment.

"I'll get there soon enough.  Once I've got a bit more saved up from my job I'll get my own place, too."

"You could move in with me, split the rent.  It'd be crazy cheap like that," chuckled Lys, flopping back onto the bed and folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, but there's only the one bed and not much room in here.  We'd have to upgrade to at least a one-bedroom."  Lys shot his friend a flirty smirk.

"That sill means we'd be sharing the bed."  Allen flushed even redder at what he'd implied.

"I-!  That's not what I...  I mean, not that it would be a bad thing, it's just that-  Not that I mean that I've been thinking about... _that_ with you, not that I haven't, but-"  Laughing even harder, Lys sat up and put his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, giving Allen a thoughtful look.

"You've thought about it, too?  Well, of course _I_ have, but it's flattering to know that you've considered it as well."  Allen's glasses slipped a bit and he pushed them back onto his face, caught completely off-guard by the sudden shift in topic.

"Wait, you...  You really want to...with me?"  Shrugging, Lys reclined back with his hands behind him, staring at the ceiling as he thought.

"Well, yeah.  You're attractive and a good friend, and I trust you.  I've fantasized about it a couple of times, to be honest, and I think I know enough to make you feel really good.  Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-no, it's just...  We've only ever kissed a few times, and it's just..."

"You've gotta start somewhere.  And also to be blunt, we really don't know anyone else.  The only thing I'm really worried about is disappointing you.  The first time isn't always supposed to be that great, and I don't wanna ruin it for you later.  Make sense?"

"Yeah, it does.  I just...  It's a weird thought, and I'm kinda nervous about the idea of..."

"Well, if you're not interested in trying with a guy I'm not bothered, I totally understand."

"It's not that!  I'm just...there's a few things...  I want to try a couple of things, but not _everything_ , you know?" he asked, looking away, the flush spreading to his ears.  With a grin of sympathy, Lys squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll only do what you're comfortable with, and only if you ask for it, okay?  Me, I'm easy, I'll try anything.  ...Can I really call myself 'easy' if I've never done it before in the first place?"

"So...  When do you think you'd...  That is..."  Shrugging again, Lys stretched his arms over his head.

"I could give it a go right now.  I've got nothing planned for a few hours and all of this talk has kinda got me turned on a bit.  But if you're not ready-"

"I'm not-  That is, I'm not un-ready-  I-"  Lys leaned over, rubbing his thumb across Allen's lower lip, leaning in close.

"Gods, you're adorable, and I want you so bad.  How about this, if you want to do something, go ahead, I don't want to push you to do anything you're not ready for or comfortable with.  Not trying to push the burden of choice on you, but it seems like you aren't quite as confident as I am."  Hesitating only for a few seconds, Allen leaned in to kiss his friend, unsure at first, then demanding.  Lys leaned back again, pulling Allen on top of him, running his fingers up and down the other man's back with one hand and unbuttoning his own pants with the other.

"I didn't think I could get any harder, but you're hot when you're decisive," he remarked.  Caught up in the moment, Allen did the same, pausing in embarrassment as he pulled himself free.

"Ah, that's, sorry if I'm being too-"  Lys pulled him back down for another kiss, stroking them both in one hand.

"I want you in me soon.  Do you think you're okay with that?" Lys asked kissing Allen's neck.

"I...  Yes.  How do you want me to do it?  I've never done that, so...  Won't it hurt?"

"I've fingered myself a few times while getting off, so I know how to prepare first."

"What?!"

"Yeah, in fact..."  Reaching into the nightstand, Lys pulled out a bottle, whose contents made Allen blush a red almost as deep as Lys's hair.  "Might as well get myself started."  Sitting back on his heels, Allen watched with fascination as Lys reached back and inserted a couple of lubed fingers, biting his lip with pleasure.  Allen's hands twitched, wanting to do the same to him but unsure of how to ask.  Lys noticed and kicked aside his pants and took off his shirt.

"That was all getting in the way.  Here, want to try?  I bet it's better when you're doing it."  Allen removed his own shirt, still nervous but more curious and aroused, and allowed Lys to put the liquid on his fingers before guiding them in.  "There's a sweet spot in there that-  Ah, not quite there, a bit closer to there-  Ah!  Gods, right there."  Allen worked his fingers as Lys directed around moaning gasps, kissing him again even deeper than before.  Lys guided Allen's other hand to help rub him at the same time, their hands tight around his length.

"Almost there," Lys gasped, "I-  Gods this is amazing with you-  Right there- I-  _YES!_ "  Allen felt Lys clench around his fingers as he released, but didn't feel embarrassment about it, rather, satisfaction.  Grabbing a tissue to clean himself, Lys gave Allen a sultry look.  "I am going to suck you dry for that.  I've never come that well before.  Ditch your pants and lie back, I want to taste you."

"You want to-"

"I said I did, didn't I?  Besides, I already finished once, it's your turn."  Allen did as requested, leaning back into the pillows and gasping in surprise as Lys ran a gentle tongue up and down his erection.  He wasn't sure where his friend had picked up his techniques, but he could safely guess, and his fingers knotted in the sheets as Lys sucked, licked, and nibbled, though he did twitch a couple of times in discomfort.

"Sorry about that, trying to mind the teeth.  I've watched a few videos but there's no substitute for experience.  And put your hands where you need to, just don't pull my hair _too_ hard," Lys smirked, enjoying seeing and hearing his friend gasp and writhe in pleasure.  Reaching out with one hand, Allen tangled his fingers in Lys's hair, moving his hips with his friend's oral skills.

"I'm almost-  Lys, you can stop-  I need to-  Nngh!"  Lys doubled the intensity as Allen tried to pull free, wincing a little as his friend's grip in his hair suddenly tightened as he climaxed.  "Damn, sorry Lys, I was trying not to-"  More kisses interrupted him, salty and warm.

"As soon as you're ready again I want you.  I _need_ you.  I didn't know this could feel so good, and I need it all."  Rummaging in the nightstand again, Lys produced a small, wrapped object, setting it next to them as he reached for the bottle again.  "Just a bit more to make sure I'm good and slick.  I don't think it'll be a problem to have you in me, but I'll not take the chance."

"Um, so how do I put this on?"

"You _really_ need to watch more porn, mate."  Allen blushed again and Lys laughed in good humor, tearing open the condom.  "Just teasing.  Though I certainly hope you do.  It's not exactly realistic but it's a decent starting point.  Hold still, I'll put it on you this time."

"Well, like I asked, how do you want it?  I don't know how..."

"Probably from behind, I'll be less tense that way, should be easier for you to get in."

"Okay, well, if you're ready..."  Nervous, he pressed himself against his friend, holding himself in place, ready to enter, but...

"Quit teasing me and put it in already, I-  Ah!  Oh gods, _yes_..."  At Lys's demand he began to slide in slowly, concerned about hurting him but encouraged by his moans.  "Deeper...  You're all the way in?  Oh wow.  Just...just do me already.  Harder...  By the light... _more_..."  Unskilled but enthusiastically, Allen tried to find his rhythm, losing himself to the sensation and his partner's gasps.  More confident and certain of what he was doing, he held Lys firmly by the hips as he began to thrust quickly.

"More, I'm so close...  Just...  Fuck me as hard as you can, gods, I need you to-"  With a last burst of stamina Allen pounded deeply into him, not just for his friend, but also feeling the tingling sensation of getting closer to the edge in a way he'd never felt before.  Again, he felt Lys clench even tighter as he finished, and Allen couldn't hold himself back any longer.  Shuddering, he tried to catch his breath as Lys sprawled out onto the bed.

"Ah!  Lys, are you okay?"  The ginger-haired man rolled onto his back and pulled Allen onto himself again, hugging him more warmly than ever, gently running his hands over his friend's body.

"I'm...  I'm more than okay.  Thank you, that was...  We've _got_ to do that again."  Smiling shyly, Allen rested his head on Lys's shoulder.

"I've got nothing planned for a few hours..."


	13. As One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This might end up being the last I do of these, if anything else for a while, because 1) it's reached the end of book 1, and 2) no, seriously, I'm pretty much out of ideas. There's only so many ways you can keep this sort of thing interesting. :P
> 
> Regardless, have a quick episode at the end of chapter 64. More like _chapter 69_ , am I right? Eh? *Grins, looks around, suddenly feels very silly...*//

The final farewells made, they left for their house- _Yes, it's ours now_ , Lys thought, and enjoyed the still-warm evening and the night sky that was illuminated with countless twinkling stars on their journey home.  Fishing the house key out of his pocket (the only one he had taken, since he only needed that and his phone), he unlocked the door and gasped in surprise as Elliott picked him up.

"Ah!  What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he replied.  Laughing, Lys hugged him around the shoulders.

"I think you are a delightfully and unrepentantly romantic man and I love you dearly."  Striding into the house and nudging the door shut behind him, Elliott set Lys down inside, holding his hand and running a thumb over the ring he now wore.

"We're home, my husband."  Again, and certainly not for the last time, Lys was without words for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Welcome home."

Elliott ran his fingers down the side of Lys's face, guiding him in for another warm kiss.  Leaning into it, Lys began undoing Elliott's bow tie, pulling back with a grimace as he realized that he had no idea what he was doing.

"This is worse to deal with than your shirts.  I have so many layers to take off of you tonight, it's going to take far too long."  Elliott finished what Lys had started and undid his husband's, holding onto the ends to pull him in again for another kiss, but this one was more demanding.

"It will take as long as it needs to.  And tonight I want to enjoy every moment.  Let us take it slowly this time.  After tonight we shall have forever, but tonight is the first we will have together."

"You are _such_ a delightful romantic," Lys sighed, putting both ties on the dresser and kissing him once more, "but that's one of the many things I love about you so much.  Fine then, I'll try my best to hold back, but you better not make me wait _too_ long."

Lys had just enough self-control for them to remove jackets, trousers, and waistcoats to hang up neatly in the closet to prevent wrinkles and damage, before turning to the satisfying project of undoing the buttons on Elliott's shirt.  Deftly, Elliott undid the buttons on Lys's shirt as well, though somehow he worked faster and more smoothly.  He chuckled to himself and stopped, wrapping Lys in a soft hug and kissing him deeply.

"I very nearly got caught up in it myself.  Though I have touched you so many times in the past each time it feels new again, and tonight is no exception."  After what Lys thought took far too long, they finally discarded their shirts, hanging them over the back of a chair.  With nothing else in the way, Lys bit his lip with delight as he ran his fingers down Elliott's chest, lingering past his hips.

"I want you so badly I don't know where to start."

"Then perhaps you should lie back and let me begin."

Leaning back and getting comfortable, Lys twined his arms around Elliott's neck as he settled in place on top of him, his weight both warm and reassuring.  Reminding themselves again to be patient, they traced the contours of each other's bodies, gasping for breath around deep, probing kisses.  Elliott shifted his weight a little to grasp them both in one hand, rubbing slowly and firmly.

"Finger me," Lys whispered, nipping at Elliott's ear, "I need to feel you in me somehow."

"Not yet.  Soon, but for the moment, I want to make you writhe with desire.  I want to hear you breathe heavily and deeply, gasping my name as you beg me to let you finish."  Lys ran his nails down Elliott's back just enough to make him shudder from the tingle.

"I already _am_ , love.  I know you want it slow tonight, but just let me come once right now."

"Very well, I seek to prolong our pleasure but not to its detriment."  Stroking them both more quickly, Elliott moved in rhythm with Lys shifting his hips against his hand.  Lys dug his fingers into Elliott's shoulder as he released, feeling him do so as well.  As he caught his breath, he felt Elliott run his tongue across his chest, alternating between licking and kissing, the taste salty and the texture slick.  After a few minutes of this Lys nibbled Elliott's neck.

"It's your turn to lie back, I still crave the taste of you."

"That craving is mutual."

"Then the experience will be the same."  Trading places, Lys ran his fingers up and down Elliott's erection, feeling a tongue slide along the side of his.  Again reminding himself to hold back, he sucked and licked as well, feeling Elliott twitch and shift under him at his skill.  He gasped with delight as Elliott fulfilled his earlier request, lubed fingers sliding deeply and firmly inside.

"Ah!  So...good...  Keep doing that and I won't be able to hold back much longer."

"Then do not.  I already feel the need to seek release once more, and I wish to do so with you."

"Then don't stop-  Ahh!  Yes!  More..."  Without any further words, they worked each other eagerly, trying to hold themselves back as they pleased each other.  Finally, they both gave in, to each other and themselves, shuddering and gasping from the effort and sensation.  Lys shifted to curl up next to Elliott, resting his head on his shoulder and played with a lock of his hair.  Elliott put an arm around him and traced the lines of his face gently.

"I initially desired to caress and make love to you with patience this evening, but once again I burned in the flames of your passion."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not quite done yet, so you still have plenty of time tonight to try again, and I invite you to do so as many times as you like.  But really, there's no rush.  After all, after tonight we'll have forever."


	14. High Heels and Low-Cut Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh look, I did have a story left somewhere. I'm a veritable font of ideas this week. I wonder how long it'll last...
> 
> Back in chapter 19 Lys remarks that he owns a pair of high heels (and some other articles of clothing), with photographic evidence. I think it's time we find out what Elliott thinks of it.//

"I need to pick up a couple of things in town before I join you, I shall arrive as soon as I can," Elliott said, kissing Lys warmly outside of the community center after practice.

"Okay then, I'll try to have something ready to eat when you get there.  See you in a bit."

They departed, Lys going west and Elliott south.  Upon returning home, Lys put Resonance back where it always went and hung up his coat in the closet.  As he did so, he idly noticed a pair of jeans that he'd not worn in some time, the low-cut ones, and grinned, kneeling to check in a box on the floor with a few miscellaneous items packed inside.

_I think I'll give him a little thrill.  He seemed to like that photo enough a few months back..._

To his satisfaction, the heels and shirt that he'd worn with those jeans were still there and in good condition, and he took the jeans off of the hangar to toss all items haphazardly on the bed.  As he stripped off his regular clothes, he rummaged in the dresser for a moment to find the thong that he'd also worn with the other garments, suddenly wondering if it all would fit properly.  It _had_ been a year, and he'd been working out quite a bit...  Laughing with amusement, he was happy to find that everything _did_ fit, and he still looked quite as good in them, though it did take a few steps to get used to the heels again.  He dove into the box once more and then remembered that he'd put the cosmetics in the bathroom, nearly stumbling when getting back up.  The mascara and lipstick were in one of the bottom drawers after some searching, but both were still in good condition.  Applying both with an experienced hand (how long _had_ he been doing theater?), he examined his reflection and grinned, enjoying the look of the midriff-baring shirt.

_Proper sexy.  Damn I make this look amazing.  Though one last thing..._

Returning to the bedroom, he stopped by the nightstand to reach into the drawer for a couple of things.  A couple of minutes later Elliott arrived, hanging his coat by the door.

"Apologies for taking so long, I had to-  Lysander?"

Trying very hard not to giggle, Lys walked out of the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, giving Elliott a smoky look that deepened at the expression on the other man's face.

"Hey handsome.  You didn't keep me waiting.  And I hope that this doesn't keep you wanting."  Strolling over, with much more of a sashay than a swagger, he ran a finger down Elliott's face to his chin, noticing that the heels actually made him barely taller.  "What do you think?  And I'm already wet for you, so you shouldn't keep me waiting, either."

Elliott pulled him close, running his hands over his partner as he took a moment to examine and appreciate every detail.

"I shall not make you wait.  Rather, I find it difficult to hold myself back.  You are ravishing, my dear, and as such I desire to ravish you."

Undoing Elliott's belt buckle and trousers, he stroked Elliott's already-firm erection and kissed him deeply enough to remove most of the lipstick.

"I already used some lube a moment ago, so I suppose that I should get you ready as well."

He removed a small, wrapped item from one pocket and opened it without looking as he kissed Elliott again, feeling his partner undo his jeans in anticipation.

"I want you over the table, now.  I cannot hold myself back for much longer."  Elliott's touch grew more demanding and passionate as Lys rolled on the condom, and as soon as it was in place, pulled Lys's jeans over his hips in one swift movement, nibbling the side of his neck.  "I shall try to be gentle, but by the light, you have sparked a flame of passion that burns more hotly than I can describe."

He pressed Lys to the table, pulling aside the back of the thong to enter his partner slowly but firmly.  Lys gasped with pleasure at the sensation, noticing that the heels changed his height and the angle at which Elliott penetrated him.  Also aware of this, Elliott changed the speed and direction of his thrust.

"This is a most pleasing sensation, my dear, and from your music, it seems that I am not the only one enjoying this position.  As difficult as it is to hold back, it is also exquisite.  I wonder how long I can prolong our mutual pleasure."

"You can take as long as you like, just don't stop doing that!  Ahh!  Light, _yes_ , I...  I want this to last as long as you can make it."

Leaning over to bite Lys's neck and ear, Elliott continued to grind against him, holding him firmly by the hips and trying not to dig in too hard.  For time that Lys lost count of, he gasped and moaned, enjoying the pleasure that Elliott gave him and therefore was enjoying in turn.

"I...  I cannot hold back any longer, my dear, I must...  Please climax so that I may achieve my own release."

Lys needed no further encouraging, as Elliott once again changed the angle and power of his thrust, and he further tightened around his lover as he dug his fingers into the tabletop and shuddered, finishing strongly enough to leave himself almost dizzy.  He was vaguely aware of Elliott doing the same, feeling his weight upon him as he likewise required support.  Carefully, Elliott withdrew, dropping into a chair, still panting for breath, and removing and discarding the used protective item.  Lys pushed himself up off of the table, nearly stumbling once more from the heels, and again as Elliott grabbed him by the wrist to pull him into his lap.

"I am not yet done with you, but for the moment I want to kiss and caress you until I am once again able to take you."

Lys wrapped his arms around Elliott's neck and kissed him, still feeling his pulse race.

"Perhaps later I shall have to dance for you in these, but I'm pretty sure that if I do I won't be able to walk for the next couple of days."

"Then you'd best plan it for when you have no plans elsewhere."


	15. The Edge of Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Lys has mentioned a couple of times that Elliott doesn't need to be _that_ gentle with him, he can play a bit more roughly. This time around he demands it, and Elliott tries his best to meet his partner's needs.//

Lys hugged Elliott from behind, nibbling on his ear as they finished cleaning up after dinner.

“I’m feeling a little energetic and naughty tonight.  How about you?”  Elliott kissed him from over his shoulder and hung up the towel with which he’d dried his hands.

“I could be convinced.  Is there anything in particular that you desire?”

“Other than you?” Lys grinned, kissing him again as he dragged him to the bedroom, “I wouldn’t mind if you were a bit rougher tonight.  I want to _feel_ it.”  He had already finished undoing half of Elliott’s buttons as his husband pulled his shirts off in one movement, frowning with concern.

“You want me to…”

“I’m not into S&M, I just like it a bit, well, harder sometimes.  I don’t want you to _hurt_ me, but you can use a bit more force than you usually do.”

“I…suppose that I can do that for you.  But you will have to tell me what and how, as I do not want to accidentally injure you.”  Gently biting Elliott’s lip, Lys undid the other man’s pants with swift, practiced efficiency before discarding his own.

“Oh?  You want to make me beg for it?”

“I didn’t-“

“I’m teasing, love, I know what you meant.  Just do what I ask, and as long as you don’t leave marks it’s fine.  Now why don’t I get myself prepared for you?  I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, and I’ll need to be nice and slick for it.”

As he opened the nightstand he felt warm, strong hands caress his hips as Elliott pressed himself against him, leaning over to kiss a small pattern down his back.  Lys retrieved the lube and protection, handing the wrapped item over as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.  Near the edge of the bed, he got onto his knees to better position himself and moaned with satisfaction as he gently but thoroughly worked in the liquid.  Glancing over, he saw that Elliott had just prepared himself as well and grinned.

“Right there.  Stand there so you can ride me as deep and hard as you can.  I want you to give me everything you have.”  As requested, Elliott remained standing, once more taking him by the hips to position him properly, then entered him carefully.  “Gods, _yes._   Don't hold back."

As requested, Elliott began to thrust with greater intensity, but still hesitant to be too rough.

"Bang, me, damn it," Lys snarled, "I said that you can-  Ah!  That's... _more!_ "  Elliott felt his pulse increase at Lys's response, admitting to himself that it _was_ quite nice when he was using this much force.

"Spank me," gasped Lys, and at a surprised "what?" from Elliott, pressed himself harder against his partner.  "I said, spank me, hard as-"  He gasped again in pleasure at the swat, sending a sympathetic tingle through Elliott.  "Again, _harder!_ "  Annoyed at the constant critique, Elliott complied as hard as he could, though it left his hand tingling, and gasped himself as Lys tightened even further around him.  "Fuck, _YES!_   Just like that!"

Surprised, he used his other hand this time, though a bit more carefully and with the same amount of strength.  Once more, Lys's moans got louder and more satisfied, and Elliott reminded himself to pound as hard as he could, losing himself to the sensation.  For a few minutes there was only the sound of Lys's delighted encouragement and the sound of skin on skin as Elliott continued to please his partner to his exacting demands.  Eventually, it was too much for him to hold back, and he dug his nails into Lys's hips as he released, withdrawing carefully.

"I...  Sorry, dear, it was too much and I did not have enough self-restraint.  I did not think that such a thing would be so good for me as well."  He removed and discarded the condom as Lys grabbed the lube bottle again and pulled Elliott over to kiss him.

"Then let me borrow your hand a bit so I can fuck myself on your fingers while I get off."  Applying yet another generous amount to the other man's fingers, he bit his lip in pleasure as Elliott slid them inside of him.  "Gods yes, that's what I want.  Kiss me, bite me, spank me.  I want it all, and I want you to give it to me."  He began to stroke himself as he ground himself on Elliott's fingers in rhythm with the probing and thrusting he was already doing.  Yet again, as requested, Elliott kissed him deeply before nipping at his ear.

"No, I said bite me."  He applied a bit more pressure on Lys's neck, only to receive another snarl of irritation.  " _Bite_ me, damn it, make me feel it."  A hard, lingering bite on Lys's shoulder produced a loud moan of pleasure as Elliott dragged his nails down his back, being _very_ rough about it now.

"Fuck me yes, just like that, keep-  Anh!  Everywhere, all over me, just _use_ me!"

Getting into it (and finding Lys's limits), Elliott fulfilled his requests, continuing to nip, bite, spank, and scratch.  Lys rode himself quickly and roughly on his partner's fingers, offering a bite on his ear as well.

"You can fit a third finger in there, I can take it.  I want it.  Yes!  Gods, that's just what I need..."  Pulling back a little bit, Elliott leaned down to lick and suck on something _very_  pink and hard, and smiled as Lys shuddered with delight.

"Oh gods, more...  Pull or tweak or bite or whatever, but more of- _GODS YES!_ "  Licking one to get it wet, Elliott twisted it while he sucked the other, still fingering Lys with intensity.  Lys knotted his fingers in Elliott's hair, grinding against him and moaning so loudly that Elliott was certain he'd lose his voice by the end of it, and stroking so hard that he worried he'd hurt himself.

"Harder-  I'm almost-  Just like that, more, I-  I'm so-  So close!"  Feeling mischievous, Elliott bit deeply on his neck, vampire-style, and was rewarded with a loud, gasping moan as Lys shuddered and finished, breathing heavily and going limp in his arms.

"Dear, are you alright?  I did as you asked, but-"

"That was...holy shit, I've got to have you do that again," he panted, leaning into Elliott's shoulder and disentangling his fingers from his hair, "I don't want that often, but when I do I know you'll deliver."  Wiping them both down with a towel, Elliott brushed Lys's hair out of his face and kissed him softly, continuing to hold and support him.

"If you are still interested, I would like to make love to you slowly this time."

"Mm, that'd be great, I just wanna lie back and enjoy this a minute, and you can do anything you want to me."  Licking and nibbling his ear, he ran his hands over Lys, enjoying the feel of his partner's body.

"I also wish to tie you up a little bit while I do so."

"Go right ahead, I'm still in the mood for something a bit naughty."  Elliott helped Lys into the pillows, gently guiding one wrist into a restraint and securing it before doing the same to the other, something new that they'd added only the week before.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked sitting up to better take in the sight of Lys sprawled out beneath him.

"Yeah."

"Can you get out if you need to?"

"Mm-hmm.  Do what you want, love, I still want you tonight and anything you can give me."

Slowly, Elliott licked and kissed him from his neck to his hips, pausing at Lys's erection, not quite full but slowly getting firmer.  Licking it on one side to hear Lys gasp, he smiled and proceeded to orally please him for a little bit, enjoying the twitching and moaning it produced.  Unable to wait longer, he pulled out another condom from the drawer and put it on, also making sure that both he and Lys were sufficiently slick.  Grabbing a pillow, he tucked it under Lys's hips to shift his position, and slowly entered him.

"Ah, I was hoping that this would produce a pleasing angle.  Is it good for you, my dear?"

"Yes...  Mmm, damn, that's quite nice, feeling you in me like that."

"And it is nice to see you like this as well, holding nothing back, everything on display."

"You know I love it when you dominate me," Lys smiled, breathing deeply in time with Elliott's movements, "when you're being rough _or_  soft.  Gods, I want it all."

"You get both sides of me tonight.  For now, lay back and sing for me, I want to hear your voice."

Like last time, for a while there was little more than Lys's sighs and gasps of pleasure, as Elliott was being far more gentle and patient this time.  He felt himself getting closer to finishing, and stroked Lys again with a firm hand.

"I think that I now desire release."

"Same, just keep...rubbing me like that.  Ah!  Oh gods, again, yes!"  Elliott had released Lys's member to lean over and rub and tweak him again, though this time gently.  It still produced the same effect, and Lys writhed under his touch, tugging against the restraints (but not _that_ hard) and shifting his hips against Elliott's.

"That's...  Gods yes, keep doing-  H-ah!  I didn't think I could get off so easy from that, but-  Ahhh!  Almost..."

Elliott felt himself nearing climax as well, pushed to his limit by the feedback from his lover.  Lys arched his back and gripped the restraints, clenching around Elliott once more, gasping from the effort of orgasm.  Wrapping his arms around Lys, Elliott continued to thrust until it was his turn to finish, kissing Lys and moaning around his tongue.  With shaky hands, he released his partner from the restraints and pulled out, yet again throwing away the protective and grabbing a towel for them.  Lys pulled Elliott back on top of himself, kissing him deeply but softly and caressing him up and down.

"I'm spent for a little bit, so you've got to be exhausted."

"I am, but I do not regret a moment of it.  Whether gentle or forceful, all that I desire is to hear your voice raised in ecstasy."


	16. Sensual Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello and welcome back! I've finally got a couple of ideas again, this one courtesy of @ValoisFulcanelli, who gave me that little nudge to take this event in a _slightly_ different direction than it actually did. In chapter 20 of R &S3 the new band has another "pub night," and Sam calls out Lysander on whether or not he really CAN dance. He proves it, and oh wow does it leave an impression on our poor writer! Being the responsible sort, Lysander escorts him home after a few too many beers to ensure that his friend will be fine, and leaves once he's certain that Elliott is in good condition. However, if Elliott had made the offer for him to stay, well... It could have gone like this... :3//

                Once everyone had finished their food and drink they departed, filtering out one by one.  Sam and Sebastian were the only ones left when Elliott and Lysander were leaving, and waved as they got up to leave.  The cool night air was welcome and refreshing, and Elliott breathed deeply of it as he matched Lysander's stride, albeit somewhat unsteadily.

                "Your offer truly is welcome," he again remarked, "but I will be just fine, I do not want you to put yourself out by going so far.  You do live quite a way away from my home."

                "And I said that I'm bloody well walking you home, mate," rebuffed the copper-haired man, giving him a sidelong look, "because I'm your friend and I care.  And also because I care I'll take you up on that offer for private lessons at some point.  Not many people want to learn, so I'm happy to instruct anyone who's interested."

                "Your altruism is appreciated," Elliott chuckled, "and to be taught by one so skilled and confident would be delightful.  I feel as though there is nothing that you cannot do when you are sufficiently motivated."

                It was Lysander's turn to chuckle as he shook his head.  "That's nice of you, but I'm not _that_ good.  I mean, I'm not bad, but it's not like I'm totally brilliant at it, y'know?"

                Suddenly annoyed, Elliott stopped short, grabbed Lysander's arm, and tugged sharply.  He was pulled off-balance and stumbled as he regained his footing, collapsing into Elliott and wrapping his arms around his neck for stability.

                "What-"

                Elliott put an arm around his waist and held him close, gripping him firmly by the chin with his other hand.  "I have had enough of you speaking ill of your abilities, and you will not do so ever again in my presence," he growled, "it is one thing to be modest about one's self, but you are talented in many ways and I will not allow you to state anything about yourself that is any less than how brilliant you truly are.  Have I made myself clear?"

                Mouth open, Lysander was silent at first.  "...You are unbelievably hot when you're commanding," he finally said, then turned quite red as he realized what he'd blurted out.

                This wasn't exactly the answer Elliott had been looking for, but between that and the alcohol in his system he found it satisfying enough for the moment.  "Close enough, let us away lest we be here all night."

                He had noticed a few things with Lysander so close, like the scent of his cologne, which he hadn't picked up on earlier.  But it was a bright, rather floral scent, which one would normally associate with a perfume, not a cologne.  He followed that odd thread of thought and considered the difference between the two and what they meant, and felt Lysander elbow him gently.

                "Hey, what's on your mind?" he smiled.

                "Your cologne, or is it perfume?" Elliott said, furrowing his brow, "it is assumed that men wear cologne and women perfume, but it is also assumed that the former is often more spicy and musky, while the latter more floral and sweet.  What you wear is somewhat between the both of them, and to be honest, I wonder if the terminology is split upon a gender-specific basis and not a compositional one."

                Again there was that merry laugh that made Elliott feel that warm butterfly-tingle, as well as the accompanying smile.  "I get you, I sorta wondered the same thing once.  Technically, it's perfume, but I loved the citrus-and-floral smell, and it really works well with my body chemistry.  Thanks.  For what it's worth, yours is nice, too.  Very clean and fresh."

                They conversed about this the rest of the way back, and after Elliott let them in and turned on the lights, Lysander made a straight line for the kitchen.  "Take off your shirt, I'll get you a drink."

                "I...pardon?"  It wasn't an unreasonable request, and Elliott strangely didn't feel embarrassed about the prospect of partially undressing around him, but the command was unexpected and unusual.

                "I'm getting you a glass of tomato juice," he replied, grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard, "you had some food, which is good, but you drank enough that you've probably depleted some salts, electrolytes, and vitamins.  Tomato juice is pretty good for replenishing that, and it also stains like crazy, so I'd rather not risk having to get it out of those nice clothes you wear just in case one of us gets clumsy."

                Elliott considered this and nodded, fumbling at the buttons on his waistcoat as he strolled to the bedroom.  "You raise valid points all around.  Under normal circumstances I'd feel rather silly in that you need to be such a stern voice of reason, but this isn't normal for me, and instead I feel grateful that I have a friend that looks out for my well-being like this."

                It took him longer than usual to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt, and when trying to remove it suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to undo the ones on his wrists.  Sighing to himself, he sat down on the edge of the bed as he was joined by Lysander, holding two glasses as he stood in the doorway.  Also under normal circumstances he would likely have felt self-conscious about being observed like this, especially in his own bedroom, but right now, he was more focused on buttons, and upon removing his shirt, tried to toss it over a chair, which he missed completely.

                "I'll get that," Lysander offered, handing Elliott a glass.  He picked it up and draped it over the back of the chair as Elliott carefully drained his drink, already feeling quite a bit better.  Passing back the empty vessel, he saw that Lysander had likewise finished his own and walked back out to put the glasses in the kitchen.  Elliott ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he took stock of his physical state when Lysander returned.

                "I shall have to make this up to you.  I can feel the alcohol's effects starting to fade, and though I would not have had a hangover in the morning, I would not be feeling completely myself.  Thank you, Lysander, you are a considerate friend and a dear companion."

                That warm smile again, the one that touched his eyes, appeared as Lysander leaned against the door frame.  "You too, mate.  Get some sleep, I'll be back over tomorrow some time if you want me to check in on you, just in case.  Not sure how good you're feeling, or if you want to be bothered if you're writing."

                "Or you could stay here," Elliott smiled, resting his weight on his hands behind him, "it is a long walk home and a bit late."

                Surprised, Lysander considered this offer for several seconds.  "I...  Damn.  Elliott, I really want to, you have _no_ idea, but you've been drinking.  I don't want you to do something that you normally wouldn't."

                "What makes you think that this isn't something I'd normally do?"

                Again, Lysander didn't quite have an answer, and stepped into the room, rubbing the back of his neck.  "No lie, I want you so bad, but, just...  Yeah, you're sobering up, but still- Ah!"

                Elliott had reached up to grab his arm and pull him over again, and Lysander collapsed into him, on his knees and straddling Elliott's lap.  The blonde man smiled with satisfaction as he put his hands on Lysander's waist.  "Much better.  So we desire each other, we have both made that clear.  Is there a good reason to not continue?"

                Hands on Elliott's shoulders, Lysander leaned over, stopping himself at the last second from kissing him.  "I...don't have any protection with me."

                "Then I shall simply have to use my hands.  Leave us something to do next time."

                "We..."  Lysander's grip on his shoulders tightened, feeling Elliott's fingers running up and down his back, sending a very pleasant tingle through him.  He was _so close_ , he could feel his breath on his lips, just a little more and...  "You're... _absolutely_ sure?"

                Elliott slid a hand under Lysander's shirt and traced soft fingers up his back, enjoying the shudder that it produced.  "Completely and absolutely certain.  How could I not, after such a display tonight?  You _were_ trying to seduce me, were you not?  If it was by accident, then your skill is truly breathtaking.  Further, you did walk me home, so there must have been no small part of you that desired this outcome, no?"

                The way his eyes were dilated, the flush to his skin, the fast beat of his pulse, Elliott could read him and knew that Lysander wanted it- _him_ , he just needed to justify it to himself.  Sliding his arms around Elliott's neck, Lysander made his decision.  "Use me," he whispered, kissing him hotly and deeply.

                Dragging his nails down Lysander's back, Elliott grabbed the hem of his shirts and pulled them over his head, tossing them carelessly aside.  Curiously, the guitar-pick bracelets and necklace had remained on, and this accessorized state of undress did _very_ good things for Elliott.  He smiled with satisfaction as he let his hands wander, touching this magnificent, graceful form that had filled his thoughts all night.  "Then I shall, and quite thoroughly.  Between your dance and that photograph I have craved the opportunity to caress you with abandon."

                He reached up to unsnap the black leather choker, but Lysander grabbed his hand and pulled it away.  "No, that stays on."  Kissing Elliott's fingers, he grinned mischievously and wrapped his tongue around one, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment, releasing it when Elliott pulled him close to nibble on his ear.  "Yes-  Keep doing that, I like it when-"  He gasped with pleasure as Elliott nipped a small pattern up the side of his ear, continuing to let his hands wander.

                "You are so easy to read," Elliott remarked, licking and nuzzling the exposed portion of his neck, "and it excites me beyond measure.  Having a partner with such experience that still derives this level of bliss from such a gentle touch?  I am truly fortunate."

                For a few minutes they said nothing more, only enjoying the taste and touch of each other, until Elliott deftly and slowly undid Lysander's belt with one hand.  "There is more of you yet to discover, but I can be patient until next time once I have this bit of you.  Permit me to stroke you."

                This request was met with a deep, enthusiastic kiss as Lysander did the same for Elliott's belt.  "Only if I can do the same for you."

                "By all means.  Show me your skill and please me to the best of your ability so that I can return the favor."

                More frantic, panting kisses as they worked each other's pants and pulled them free, firmly stroking each other.  Elliott leaned back and pulled Lysander on top of him, threading his fingers through that lovely copper-red hair as he did things with the other that made him gasp and moan.  It fit so neatly in his hand, it felt natural to do this for him, and from the response he was getting, it was mutual.  Elliott broke away from Lysander's kiss for a moment to gasp loudly and writhe a little, as the other man was completely into it and using all of his previous knowledge to stroke and rub him in a manner that would bring to him to finish all too quickly if he didn't remind him to slow down a little.

                "Mm, sorry," Lysander whispered, kissing his chin and putting a hand on the bed to steady himself, "it's been a while for me and it's difficult as hell to not just get off right away.  Gods, I needed this.  You just...  Oh _fuck_ yes, what you're doing there-  Ah!  Don't you _dare_ stop."  He had slowed his stroke on Elliott, but his partner saw no reason to do the same.  Elliott hadn't expected Lysander to be so vocal, but he wouldn't have it any other way; every sound he made sent a tingle through him, partially because he knew that he was the source of it, and hearing its confirmation, well...  He could only imagine what it would be like to go all the way, and this thought left him needing more.

                "I think it is time to end this," he gasped, biting Lysander's ear and smiling at the delighted sound, "I cannot hold back any longer and do not wish to do so."  They shifted their grip to hold onto both of them at the same time, taking a few strokes to synch up.  Lysander ground his hips against his partner in anticipation of that moment when they would-

                Lysander was first, but only by a moment, as his deep gasp was the final trigger for Elliott to release as well.  Shuddering, they finished together in each other's hands, and across Elliott, leaving the both of them panting heavily for breath.

                "You really should stay tonight," Elliott said, caressing Lysander's cheek, "you look quite spent."

                "And for good reason," returned Lysander, leaning down to brush his lips with a soft kiss, "that, and I'll want that again.  Gods, you have good hands."

                "Then I shall have to have you enjoy the benefit of my touch again as soon as you are ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.//


	17. Satisfying Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In chapter that takes place somewhere in mid-spring to early summer, Lys takes care of his morning routine after his run with Alex...//

                Returning from his run, Lys unzipped his running jacket and draped it over the back of the chair in the bedroom.  It was getting easier to keep up with Alex, despite the athlete also getting faster at the same time.  Still, though, it did take a lot out of him, and always left him sweaty and tired.  Glancing at his phone, he noticed that he had plenty of time for a leisurely shower before he had to get to work on the garden.  He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it carelessly into the laundry bin without looking, a well-practiced maneuver by now.  His running pants joined the jacket over the back of the chair, as those were still in good condition, but the rest of his garments definitely needed washing, and they followed the shirt into the laundry.  He was still feeling quite good despite the run.  ...And he _did_ have a few spare minutes before he had to get to work, he could allow himself a quick bit of fun...

                He opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a flexible, vibrating silicone toy of generous size.  It wasn't terribly large, really, but it was realistic enough in its proportions that it did quite good things for him.  Not as good as the _real_ thing, but that was in short supply at the moment.  He technically did have a couple of candidates, yes, but after everything that had happened with Allen, and the good friendships that he'd cultivated, he figured that he should keep his hands to himself.  So to speak.

                Comfortable against the pillows, he applied a bit of lube to his fingers and was quite glad for all of the stretching that he'd done earlier, as it let him more easily slip them inside of himself.  This felt _quite_ nice, but not as good as it would in a moment.  Sufficiently slick, he applied some to the toy as well and relaxed as he pressed it against himself.  Gods, what he wouldn't give for it to be someone else.  Sam would be enthusiastic, but Lys knew that he was completely inexperienced.  Sebastian was likely the same, or only marginally more skilled, but even he would probably need quite a bit of direction.  Alex?  Oh gods, with or without experience, those hands and fingers would do amazing things for him, and clumsy or not, Lys was certain that Alex would ride him the hardest of any of his previous partners.  And Elliott...

                Biting his lip with pleasure, Lys slowly pushed the toy inside of himself.  Gods, yes, Elliott.  Those hands might not be as strong as Alex's, but he already knew how firm and gentle they could be, and having snuck a few glances to be sure, Elliott was _very_ well-proportioned, and Lys knew that he definitely had some level of intimate experience.  Would it be like this, to have him inside of him?  He gasped a little as the toy penetrated him to its full length, and then again when he turned it on and adjusted its intensity.

                With one hand he worked the toy inside of himself and the other on his own length, feeling the warm, prickling tingle of arousal all over his body.  By the light, this was good.  What would it be like?  Of course he'd service Elliott first, that was just courtesy, and though he didn't want to make assumptions, he didn't think that Elliott had been with another man before.  His oral skills were excellent, and as he stroked himself he wondered if it would be best to let him finish that way first, or use it as foreplay to full penetration much sooner?  Either way, Lys wanted him, in any way possible.  This way, if possible!

                Gods yes, that would be good, lying back like this, feeling those gentle fingers inside of him as they worked in the lube, rubbing his sweet spot over and over, then those firm hands on this thighs as he spread them apart so he could better enter him.  He rocked his hips against his own hands, getting harder and more aroused from this line of thought.  Then, slick and erect, Elliott would enter him, slowly at first, then working him the same way he was himself with this toy now...

                ...Fuck, YES.

                The clean lines of Elliott's trousers, waistcoat, and shirt were modest, but Lys saw the well-toned build under them, and knew that his waist and hips were built to thrust into his partner tirelessly and deeply.  Gods, what he wouldn't give to see that himself, to feel Elliott's body against his own, to hear his warm, deep voice gasping and panting in his ear and softly calling his name...  Fuck, he was close, so _close_ , this was so good but he almost didn't want to finish just yet.  What would it sound like, Elliott's voice at release, how would he hold him...  Gods, fucking _yes_ , he was almost there...

                Almost frantically, he used the toy on himself as he felt himself tighten around it, so very close to climax as he felt wetness already beginning to run over his hand, and-

                "Gods, yes, _Elliott_!" he gasped, clenching both the toy and himself as he released, much harder than he had expected.  The effort of it left him shuddering and sweating with pleasure, and it took a couple of tries to find the control for the toy and shut it off.  Lying there and trying to catch his breath, he listened to his heart pounding in his ears.  Heh, he had been running with Alex for an hour, but it was _this_ that really got his heart rate up!

                After a couple of minutes he carefully withdrew the toy and stood up, staggering to the bathroom for a shower.  He'd clean the device in there.  ...After just one more time...  It would have to do, he didn't want to risk a friendship by propositioning anyone, and besides, it wasn't as though Elliott were interested anyway.  He'd have to keep both his thoughts and hands to himself.  At least both were very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.//


	18. Communicating One's Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hurrah, I'm back again, and with a few more ideas this should have a few more updates. Once I have the TIME. It's always one or the other...
> 
> Anyway, in chapter 40 of R&S3, Elliott finally gets lucky, and right after they take a quick break for a snack, because it was good enough to need to replenish themselves. ...And neither of them had eaten that day, but still! After receiving a couple of calls from family and re-joining Lysander in the kitchen, Elliott feels good enough for just _one_ more round...//

He got up and put on his trousers, setting the phone on the nightstand, and joined Lysander in the kitchen, who was nearly done preparing something quick.

“Hey love, how went things?”

“First my brother, then mother calling to catch up,” Elliott replied, not wanting to divulge more, as he felt a little awkward about mentioning the subject at hand.

“You look a bit flustered,” remarked the copper-haired man, taking a quick bite of what he’d made, “never talked to your mom without pants on?”  At the shocked, embarrassed look that Elliott gave him, Lysander giggled around his food and swallowed.  “Just remember, it’s only weird the first couple of times, and that’s ‘cause you make it weird.  It’s not like there’s a camera on you, so just don’t worry.”

“You say that as though it is a common occurrence.”

“It doesn’t happen _all_ the time, but you _do_ know my past, and therefore how likely it was that I’d get a call while in the all-together, so to speak.”  Considering this, Elliott blushed a little again, then accepted a bite of what Lysander offered him.  “So, how about we finish this quickly so we can get back to bed?”

“I like the sound of that.  However, just _once_ more before we eat,” Elliott smiled, sliding a hand down the back of Lysander’s pants and biting his ear, “I am no longer uncomfortable, and am suddenly reminded of just how alluring you are.”

Grinning, Lysander pulled him over to the couch.  “Is there anything else you’d like to take off of me this time?”

“Not a thing.”

Elliott almost tripped over both of their feet as he put an arm around him to kiss him as they moved.  Grinning, Lysander gently bit Elliott’s lip and pushed him down onto the couch, lying across it and leaning back against the armrest.  “That snack was tasty, but not as delicious as you.  And I already had a taste earlier, but now I want to _really_ take my time with it.”  He unbuttoned Elliott’s pants again and pulled him free, almost completely firm already, and slowly licked it from the base to the tip.  “Put your hands where you need to, love.  Guide me, talk to me.  Tell me how and what you want.  Don’t be afraid to be a bit rough.”

Preamble out of the way, Lysander took him in all the way, and Elliott gasped deeply.  That first time when they had just stepped into the bedroom earlier had just been a quick tease, something to do to get him even harder while he dealt with the endless buttons on his shirt.  Now?  Oh gods, this was breathtaking.  Reflexively, he put his hands on Lysander’s shoulders, not wanting to pull or tug by accident, though his fingers twitched to twine themselves in that lovely copper-red hair.  He gasped again as Lysander carefully nipped him and sat up a little, still giving him that sultry smile that set him on fire.

“What did I just tell you?” he purred, continuing to stroke slowly, “put your hands where you need to, don’t worry.  And I _also_ told you to tell me what you wanted.  It’s been lovely hearing you moan for me, but that’s not quite enough.”  He paused to suck on the head for a moment, running his tongue over it, then met Elliott’s eyes again.  “So, how am I going to finish you?  Shall I swallow it all down?  Or do you prefer to spill yourself on me?  My face, maybe?  Or perhaps my chest or back?”

Oh gods, this was almost too much.  Elliott now swallowed while he tried to order his thoughts, which had become scattered and fragmented in the last few minutes.  “I…  I want you to…”  He was glad to have a partner who valued communication, but he felt so embarrassed asking for it!  Shuddering as Lysander nibbled gently up the side of his erection, he finally worked up the courage to speak again.  “Swallow it, I want you to-  Ah!”

With the request made, Lysander went back to his task, but with far more intensity and finesse.  Now he sucked harder, using both tongue and teeth to make Elliott gasp, writhe, and moan, and both hands and fingers in ways he hadn’t thought possible, cradling and fondling his balls as well, and without thinking Elliott threaded both hands into his partner’s hair, needing something to hold onto.  Shoulders pressed firmly into the arm of the couch, he rocked his hips against his partner’s mouth, feeling that tingling, burning intensity of building up to release.  He was almost there, oh _gods_.  Gasping and moaning loudly, he gripped Lysander’s hair firmly in both hands as he began to thrust against him almost frantically, quickly ascending the peak to-

He almost went limp, shuddering as he released his grip, barely cognizant of Lysander sitting up, looking a bit dizzy, but also immensely pleased with himself.  His partner carefully climbed over to sprawl across and kiss him, the sensation and taste warm and salty.  With deep, heavy breaths, Elliott tried to recollect his thoughts, which had completely abandoned him in that moment of ecstasy.  He wrapped his arms around Lysander, feeling and hearing his own heart racing, but slowly coming back down.

“I may have just given you the best blowjob you’ll ever have, and I’m sorta annoyed that I did that to you on our first night,” Lysander giggled, nibbling Elliott’s neck, “I don’t know if there’s any way I’ll be able to top that.”

Still somewhat breathless, Elliott took his partner’s chin to hold him in place to kiss him again.  “I am very certain that you will find a way.  Rather, I almost hope that they’re all not that good for either I shall become spoiled or not survive the experience.  That was deliciously intense.  But it is time for you to achieve release as well, my dear.”

“Mm, yeah, but I’m already halfway there after getting you off like that.  Just help me rub it out and we can get back to a meal and then back to bed.”

It was his turn to pull himself free, but Elliott pulled his hand away as he began to stroke himself and kissed his fingers.  “Very well.  Put your hands on my shoulders and relax.  You ‘got me off,’ so I shall do the same for you.  Allow _me_ to pleasure you this time.”

As requested, Lysander shifted himself to sit up but lean forward, his hands on Elliott’s shoulders, and gasped softly as the other man firmly grasped him and began stroking.  Remembering what Lysander had done, Elliott slipped his other hand between his partner’s legs, rubbing and fondling the same way that Lysander had been doing.  Lysander almost sagged from the sensation, his eyes a little unfocused.  Gods, this man was beautiful; that lovely hair draped across his back and shoulders, those warm hazel eyes watching him and filled with desire, those soft lips parted and whispering his name…

“You said that you wanted me to tell you what I wanted,” Elliott murmured, “I believe you need to extend to me the same courtesy.”

“Keep…  That, with your thumb, but grip me a bit harder-  Yes!  Just, just like…  A little faster, and-  AH!!  Yes, love, keep doing-  That’s…”  Open-mouthed and gripping Elliott’s shoulders firmly, he took couldn’t help pressing and grinding himself against his companion.

“Spill yourself upon me, dearest,” Elliott smiled, “I want to see your face as you let go and give yourself completely over from only my hands.”

He had probably been close already, but this command was not to be ignored or delayed, and he allowed himself to finish, leaving a streak across his partner much as he had done to himself the first time earlier that evening.

“…Wow love, I was trying to hold back a little, but that was fucking _hot_.”  He got up to grab a tissue from the table next to the couch and wiped Elliott off, kissing him warmly.  “I’d be a bit more sexy about that but damn, that was good, and I just wanna hold you for a few before we get back to that snack.”

Elliott welcomed Lysander into his arms again, kissing the top of his head, and enjoyed the feeling of skin-on-skin (also with trousers, but that had its own merits, too).  He idly traced patterns on his companion’s shoulder and back with feather-light fingertips, feeling him wrap a lock of blonde hair around his finger and press it to his lips.  For several minutes they lay together, sharing a silent, post-intercourse moment, until the mutual twinge of hunger roused them both and sent them back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.//


	19. A Private Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In chapter 20 Lys dances a more public-friendly version of a well-known and rather "naughty" song for his friends, which leaves quite an impression on Elliott. At the end of chapter 44, he decides to show Elliott how it _really_ should be danced. Let's see how that goes...//

They were on the way back to Lysander’s home after practice, and again the mischievous man and Haley had conversed quietly, and a package had exchanged hands.  Elliott asked about it, but only got a sly smile and a promise that he’d find out soon enough.  This enigmatic reply didn’t satisfy, but there was little else to be done except wait, so Elliott put it from his mind and continued the journey to his partner’s home.

As they walked in, Lysander bit his lip, looking _very_ amused and told Elliott to go have a seat on the couch.  “I’ve got something for you,” he grinned, setting aside Resonance and taking off his boots by the door and taking with him the mysterious package.

“If it’s as interesting as the other night then I look forward to it,” he replied, remembering that Lysander had surprised him by wearing the same outfit that he had in the photo; the crop-top shirt, low-rise jeans, thong, and high heels.  Dear _gods_ that had done good things for him…  Likewise discarding his shoes and satchel, he pulled out his phone and reclined on the couch, checking up on a few things.

“There we go, that took a little longer than last time, but totally worth the wait, I think.”  Looking up at the voice from behind him, Elliott was about to ask what Lysander had meant by that, and his mouth went dry as his throat (and front of his trousers!) became very tight.  Same as last time, he wore the black crop top and thong, as well as the heels, but had exchanged the jeans for black thigh-high stockings.  He had also undone his hair and added the mascara and lipstick like last time, and the entire package had somewhat overloaded Elliott’s mind.         

With a hand on one hip, Lysander smiled down at his partner, enjoying the effect that he was having on him.  “I think you’ll want these in a few minutes,” he whispered, pressing a couple of items into Elliott’s hand as he brushed his lips with a soft kiss, “if you can wait that long.  Now, I remember that I danced this for everyone a while back, but not the way it _should_ have been done.  It’s your lucky night, love, you get a private show.”

The dance that he had performed for everyone else, the first one that Elliott had ever seen him perform, the one that had left him completely smitten…  Lysander flowed into the starting pose, flashed him a smile that left _no_ doubt as to what was going to happen, and began to dance.

Elliott very nearly couldn’t hold himself back that few minutes.

He watched, open-mouthed at first, almost unable to believe what he was seeing.  Lysander needed no music; he knew it and heard it, and created it as he moved and flowed.  This performance was captivating, and Lysander knew exactly how to thrill his partner, running his hands over his body as he danced, and Elliott ached to do the same.  At one point he met the other man’s eyes and licked his lips meaningfully, and Elliott wondered how he didn’t release from just the visual stimulation alone.  He needed more than that, though, and breathlessly undid his belt and the front of his trousers to pull himself out and begin stroking himself slowly.  This felt perverse and lecherous, but gods, he needed this, and Lysander’s smoky look of pleasure deepened when he saw the effect that he was having on him.

“You seem to be enjoying this, love,” purred the dancer, “I wonder if I should continue to fan the flames of your passion or if you already burn hotly enough for me.”

“I do not know if I can hold myself back much longer,” Elliott replied, his voice a little unsteady as he ran a hand up and down his length, “I desire to watch you all night, but I also desire to take you immediately.”

Flashing him another smile, Lysander continued to touch himself as he danced.  “Then you best get protected and lubed, love, ‘cause I can’t wait to have you in me.  And from how hard you already are I think you feel the same.”

Elliott opened the packet and applied the condom, rolling it down with one hand as he opened the lube bottle with the other, then applied a generous amount and ensured that he was completely covered.  Noticing this, Lysander finished his routine and walked over as slowly and tantalizingly as possible.  Unable to wait any further, Elliott grabbed his partner by the wrist and pulled him over, causing him to stumble and land on the couch.  As Lysander shifted himself to lie back completely flat on the cushions, Elliott grabbed the other man’s legs just above the knees, pushing forward and spreading them apart to shift his hips for better access.  The dancer gasped in surprised pleasure and gripped the couch for support as Elliott positioned him, then moaned with delight as the other man pulled aside the back of the thong and entered him roughly and quickly.

There was no finesse or technique; Elliott _needed_ him, needed to be in him, to pleasure himself upon him, to lose himself to the fires that Lysander had so skillfully stoked.  Every sense was almost overwhelmed; the sight of his scantily-clad partner, the sound of his voice as he called his name and begged for more, the touch of the silk under his hands, the scent of his partner’s cologne…  Elliott was unable to hold back at all, thrusting harder and faster than he could ever recall, hearing his own heart pounding in his ears as he breathed deeply and heavily.  He had no thoughts left, his mind was completely awash in ecstasy.

For several minutes he went on, spurred on by Lysander’s loudly vocal demands for him to keep going, to use him as thoroughly as he could.  Gods, Elliott could not have resisted even if he had wanted to; those warm hazel eyes were large and dark with desire, enhanced further by careful cosmetics, and the midriff-baring shirt was baring so much more now, almost rucked up all the way to his chin by Elliott’s very enthusiastic thrusting.

Lysander encouraged him, gasping breathlessly as Elliott brought them both closer to finishing.  “I’m…  There, gods, right _there_ , I’m-  Fuck YES, almost-  There!”  A slight change of position left him moaning wordlessly as he stroked himself furiously, taking a few loud, deep breaths before he tightened around Elliott and climaxed, finishing across himself, barely missing his shirt.  Elliott only held on for another two strokes before the extra sensation sent him over as well.  Gripping Lysander’s thighs tightly, he ground against him as he shuddered violently and released, pressing himself against his partner as hard as he could as he completely expended himself.

It took a few moments for the world to reassert its existence, and he withdrew carefully, easing Lysander’s legs down as he disentangled himself, then sat down heavily and panted for breath as he removed and discarded the protective item with barely any coordination.  Likewise, the dancer sprawled across both him and the couch, feeling quite happily used, and tried to sit up a little, but gave up and flopped back down.

“Oh gods, love, I really did get you hot and bothered.  That was-  Ah!”  It was his turn to shudder, but pleasurably so, as Elliott got up and slowly licked him clean, carefully tracing his tongue along the streak that Lysander had left upon himself, beginning at his hips and working his way up, and teasing and tweaking with both hands.  “Oh fuck yes, gods, just-  This is almost too good…”  Elliott finally got all the way up and kissed him deeply and firmly, caressing him the same way he had done to himself during that dance.  Wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck and legs around his waist, Lysander pulled Elliott down to him, continuing to kiss and fondle in return.

Eventually, Elliott pushed himself up a little bit and nibbled Lysander’s neck.  “I desire you once more.  Find the position in which I shall take you while I prepare myself.”

He sat back down on the other side of the couch again and opened and applied the second condom, while Lysander unsteadily got up and onto his knees, facing and holding onto the back of the couch.  “From behind, love, ride me as hard as you can.  I almost wish you could have done it this way the first time, but I don’t know if I could have survived just how good it would have been.”

Slick once more with lube, Elliott wanted to touch him, to run his hands over that magnificent body again, but he still needed him too much.  The same as before, he penetrated him without preamble and gripped him firmly by the hips.  Lysander inhaled sharply with pleasure, biting his lip and tightening around him again for a moment.  From this position Elliott was able to use much more force without losing control, and he used every bit of that advantage.

Dear GODS, Lysander still aroused him!  Looking down at his partner like this, watching the way he moved, the sight of those stockings and heels, the way his copper-red hair flowed over his back and shoulders, the sound of his voice…  He couldn’t look away, he would never tire of this sight, of how this felt.  He wanted this to last as long as possible, to drown in the flood of sensations that his partner made him experience.  Lasting a little longer than the first time, he still found himself exhausted as he climaxed, gripping Lysander hard enough to almost bruise him.

“Damn, I…” he panted, trying to catch his breath, “I did not get you to finish as well, dearest, allow me to do that for you.  Turn around, but remain on your knees like that.”  As requested, Lysander carefully shifted position, then gasped again as Elliott put a hand on his chest and pushed him down, pressing him against the back of the couch.  “Like this, dear, thrust yourself at me while I taste you.”

This position shifted his hips forward, and he rested his shoulders against the top of the couch, legs spread wide for balance.  The moment he was settled Elliott knelt in front of him, pulled him out of the top of the thong, and took him into his mouth, sliding one hand between his legs and two fingers inside of him.  “Hah…  Ah!  Love, oh gods, I…”  He twitched and shuddered as Elliott skillfully and quickly brought him to a finish, one hand on the couch to steady himself as he knotted the other in Elliott’s hair, bucking his hips against his mouth and finally holding him firmly in place as he released.  Spent as well, he sagged and melted against the couch, looking extremely disheveled but satisfied.

Elliott’s clothes were also a rumpled, sweat-patched mess, but he wasn’t the least bit bothered by it.  “I still want you, my dear, I shall have you again tonight a few more times, but let us take this to a different room so that when I am done with using you I may immediately rest.”

Nodding, Lysander held out a hand, an unspoken request to help him get up.  Once he was on his feet, albeit a little unsteady from both the heels and Elliott’s attention, he smiled and kissed him warmly.  “Well I hope I don’t have anything important to do tomorrow, because I don’t think I’ll be able to walk when you’re done with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.//


End file.
